All I Need is You
by AnimeAngel126
Summary: Sakura and Ino are both in it to get with two bestfriends, Sasori and Deidara, because they are the top five guys that every girl wants. Along the way, for Sakura this little game changes into something more than she can handle. Somethings never go away.
1. The Rich Clique

**All i Need is You.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, and any other characters that pop up in the story, just the plot.

**Summary**: Sasori and Deidara are two bestfriends that are on the top five guys that every girl wants, good features, everything. So two rich, obsessed girls, Sakura and Ino, thinking they can get every guy, are going to try their all to have them for themselves.

**Pairings**: Sasori x Sakura, Deidara x Ino in later chapters

**Setting**: AU, everyone is normal, and Konoha is a city instead of a village.

**Rating**: T, later changing to M.

**A/N**: ok so when reviewing please don't give me flames, only _**constructive**_ critism. and if you don't like what you see up above, then please be my guess to click the red X up there. kay thnx.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Rich Clique.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Let me buy you a drank" _the pink hair woman's cell phone rang out loud. Sakura jumped from her bed, and grabbed her red, shiny KRZR.

"Hello?" She answered quietly.

"Hey girl! Whats up??" the other voice shouted through the phone, Sakura held the phone back from her ear, she was well aware now that on the other line it was her best friend, Ino. Slowly putting the phone back to her ear, she took a second to speak.

"uhm..hey Ino not much...you?" the pink one answered back. She stroked her fingers through her long pink locks.

"hehe..so you what to go to the mall, i mean like we need to do some serious shopping, and you never know we may walk across _them_." Ino, replied._ "them? who the hell is 'them?'" _Sakura thought for a second, she had no clue what Ino was talking about. Sakura moved from her spot and walked over to her balcony that lingered over fifteen acres of beautiful scenery. She leaned up against the railing still thinking about what "_them_" meant.

"uhh Sakura you still there?!" the blond said impatiently, taking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"yeah..but who's 'them' ?" Sakura asked, having no clue what so ever. She heard a sigh of annoyance on the other line.

"ugh you forgot about them already, does two uber hot guys that almost every girl wants, except there are three others that are pretty hot, but one has red hair and one has...mm blond hair.. ring a bell?, Ino replied, Sakura still didn't know what she was talking about, until a bulb lit up in her head.

"eh is it Gaara and Naruto?" Sakura hesitated. There was a long silence, the pink hair one gulped down, she knew that on the other line a very kind blonde was getting really mad.

"uhm Ino are yo--" Sakura was interupped by Ino.

"are you kinding me, ewww Naruto is like soo ew, i mean oh my gosh, nobody would be dumb enough to date him, but Gaara's pretty hott" Ino practially yelled. A sweat dropped appeared on Sakura's head, she still didn't have a clue what Ino was talking about, but she responded to Ino's last part of her statement.

"Well Hinata's going out with Naruto right now, so is she dumb?" Sakura questioned a little anger in her voice, she didn't like people talking about others, especially her friends.

"Well no, but Naruto is sooo not my type and Gaara is on the top five hot guys but there's another red head, hey look sorry if that offended you, i'll make it up to you if you want to go to the mall?" Sakura knew what Ino was up too, but she just replied with a "sure, going to get dressed now".

"yay!!" Ino cheered, "i am coming by at three, kay?"

"yeah, yeah." Sakura replied, just before she was going to depart, she asked, "uhm Ino, i still don't know who those two guys you were talking about are.."

"oh well their name's are Sasori-kun and ohh my geez Deidara-kun, he is so flippin hot." the blond said. Sakura pondered on a bit, they sounded so familiar, but she really couldn't get a mental image of them in her mind.

"okay whatever you say, bye" and with that Sakura closed the phone, still leaning against the railing she felt the warm breeze of summer making her hair flow in the air. _mm gotta get dressed_, the pink haired woman thought to herself. Sakura quickling walked inside and headed towards the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, following along with washing her face, and brushing her hair, then she added eyeliner, mascara and other make-up stuff to her face.

She exited her bathroom to walk across a small, all white, Pomeranian, Sakura crouched down, petting him, "good morning Snowflake" she whispered as she gently kissed him on his forehead. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of white shorts, and a green t-shirt that said "Hollister" outlined with yellow and had a large seagull behind the word. Quickly she undressed and put on the the outfit she layed out, all while doing this she caught a glimpse of Snowflake watching her.

"your such a pervert" she said out loud, Snowflake tilted his head to the side then dashed out the door, a smirk appeared on the pink hair's face. She went over to her closet and reached for an all white Chanel handbag and a pair of green and yellow flip-flops, then she went back to her dresser and took a pair of white trimed Chanel sunglasses, putting them over her eyes. _Okay everythings all set_, she thought and looked over to the clock, _2:59, yes just on time_. Hastily she grabbed her keys and cell phone and headed out her bedroom door. She quickly ran downstairs were she saw her family's butler Mr. Haruto,

"Good morning Sakura-sama, going out to meet a friend?" he asked. Sakura walked towards the front door, nonchalantly passing by Mr. Haruto. When she reached the door, she turned her head facing the dumbfounded butler, "of course, duhh" and with that she walked out the door. A minute didn't even pass and Ino came up in her 2007 3-Series BMW convertible, that her mom bought for her 16th birthday.

_**Beep Beep!**_

Sakura looked up to notice that Temari and Tenten were in the backseat, yelling "Come on!", and motioning their arms towards them. "Coming!" the pink haired girl yelled and she quickly hopped in and sat in the front seat. "Buckle up for safety" Ino said in a mocking tone, and drove off.

* * *

They were at the mall in no time due to Ino's SpeedRacer driving. "So like, lets all go get a Cappuccino, and also i owe you something too Sakura" Ino said out loud, everyone nodded and the little clique walked over to Starbucks. After ordering what they wanted, they all sat at a small table talking about relationships, boys, and they were gossiping. 

"uhm yeah i definitely can't stand that Karin bitch, alot of guys think she's like really hot and that her glassed are sexy, like ew she's super fat ugh AND she's a total wanna-be boyfriend stealer" Tenten remarked, "I mean remember that time when she was trying to steal Sasuke from you Sakura?!" Sakura looked down inside her cup, to see if there was anymore, then she looked up.

"yeah i remember that, and she's with him and all, but the thing is he wants me back", Sakura said licking her straw. "He screwed up"

"Girl you should go back out with him, i mean he is on the top five guys that every girl wants and you can get revenge." Temari requested.

"nahh, he's way to possessive, and i don't care she can do anything she wants to him. Oh, also Ino i want to see those guys you were talking about" Sakura said, trying to change the subject. Ino blushed a bit, "oh you mean Deidara-Kun and Sasori-Kun?" The other two girls Temari and Tenten jumped up with a expression of "Oh my gosh!" on there face, "they are so hott!" they both said in unison.

"Heyy Deidara is mine, so you two better back off" Ino demanded with her arms crossed in front of her chest. The two girls look confused, until Temari spoke out

"uhm Ino you aren't even going out with him, so what are you talking about??" with that Ino sat dumbfounded, then she yelled out

"well you don't have to burst my bubble! hmm" and with that the blond stormed over to the girls bathroom, the two girls looked at each other than shrugged it off, continuing the converstation they were having with Sakura.

"yeah i heard his brother, Itachi, is like that too" Tenten replied. "he's really hott, i'd hit that like everyday" the two girls started laughing at Tenten's statement.

Sakura just ignored them and just pondered about the times when she _was_ with Sasuke, a good five years they stayed together. Reminiscing about the times when she gave Sasuke her _love_, her _trust_, her _innocence_, everythingBut things changed when that bitch, boyfriend stealer Karin came on the scene, and even after they broke it off, he tries to beg her to take him back. But the pink haired woman has been at her happiest, she gets to flirt with other guys and she knows that she can get _any_ guy she ask's for, or that's what she thinks.

Sakura sighed, then scanned over the scene. Everybody was just sitting around eating and converstating, but one person caught her eye, he had blond hair that had a long bang that cover his left eye, which kinda reminded her of Ino's hair style, he was really hyper and was conversating with two other guys that seemed irritated, one she could recongize as Sasuke's brother and the other had red hair she couldn't see his face though. Temari caught a glimpse of Sakura staring off somewhere, and looked over in the direction she was, her eyes widenend. "Oh..my..god.. Tenten look over there! Its Itachi-kun, Deidara-kun, and Sasori-kun"

Hearing their names being called out, the group of guys looked over, Sakura was still looking at the mysterious red head, he finally showed his face, he had redish eyes that showed hardly no emotions, and he was kinda pale, he looked similiar to Gaara, but the other red head had the whole eyeliner thing going on. Sakura couldn't help but just look in his deep eyes that had meet her jade ones, a small smirk appeared on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------

woot! There you go hope you like and don't forget to review!! XD 33


	2. Meetings

**All i Need is You.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, and any other characters that pop up in the story, just the plot.

**Summary**: Sasori and Deidara are two bestfriends that are on the top five guys that every girl wants, good features, everything. So two rich, obsessed girls, Sakura and Ino, thinking they can get every guy, are going to try their all to have them for themselves.

**Pairings**: Sasori x Sakura, Deidara x Ino in later chapters

**Setting**: AU, everyone is normal, and Konoha is a city instead of a village.

**Rating**: T, later changing to M. slight language, but nothing too bad.

**A/N**: This chapter is going to start off as Ino's P.O.V after she leaves the group to go to the bathroom. Then it's going to go into normal P.O.V.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**: Meetings

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ino's P.O.V**:

* * *

_ugh they are so mean. _I leaned over the counter looking in the mirror, adding some make-up to my face. I untied my hair, I just felt like wearing it down. _I have to look gorgeous, just in case Deidara-kun is here. Watch I'll show them. _Quickly I stuffed all my things in my Gucci purse and left the restroom.

I looked over to the table to see that Temari, Tenten and Sakura were all looking in a gaze, so I turned my head in their direction. Almost dropping my stuff, my mouth was agape. His golden hair shone in the sunlight, his deep blue eyes could leave any girl in a daze, and that charming smile, ugh he was perfect, but the thing was he wasn't looking in my direction he was looking at my own best friends, so i quickly made my way over to them.

"Hey girls, what are you looking at?" I asked, even though i already knew the answer.

"Look Ino it's Deidara! He's looking this way!" Tenten cheered, I looked at her in disgust, _no bitch he's defiantly looking at me. _

"I dare one of you to go over and talk to one of them" Temari requested, looking over at me with a smirk.

"I'll go!" I quickly answered, and slowly walked over to them. "Oh my god, she's really going to do it." i heard them say behind me, I just held my head up with a smile as i approached. "Hey guys" I greeted, my voice was a little shakey. I whipped my hair around and smiled at Deidara, that techinque always got the guys.

"Heyy, your really pretty, yeah" Deidara remarked, my heart almost stopped, _he thinks i am pretty?!, _but i snapped back to reality. As i was about to answer, i thought i caught a glimpse of the two others rolling their eyes.

"aww thanks, your really sweet" I replied, i held out a hand, "My names Ino Yamanaka."

He quickly grabbed and shooked it. I felt my cheeks getting warm. "Ino Yamanaka, yeah? I've heard of you before, but anyways my name's Deidara". He motioned his other hand next to him, "You wanna sit?". Not thinking, I quickly nodded my head as i sat.

"So what brings the heiress of the Yamanaka clan here, yeah?" Deidara questioned. I seriously didn't have an answer for his question.

"uhmm...i am not really sure" I giggled, my cheeks were getting dark red. That charming smile appeared on his face, quickly I looked away not wanting him to see the dark blush on my face.

"haha, your so shy, yeah" He said, I looked over at him.

"Hah, so not true, just give me a while and you 'll see my other side" a devious smirk was planted on my face.

"your other side, yeah? Oh how rude of me, I didn't greet my friends to you." Deidara smiled, it was no need, because i already knew there names. He pointed to a raven haired man, "That's Itachi, yeah. He pretty much keeps to himself, but if you ask me he can be an asshole sometimes", he whispered. Then he pointed over to a red headed man," That's my bestest friend, Sasori. He is really quiet to people he doesn't know, and usually we argue about art, yeah." He looked back at me, I just smiled not thinking of anything to say.

"Here you can have my number, yeah" Deidara interupped the silence.

"Really??" I practially jumped up.

"yeah really" He smiled, and handed it over to me on a slip of paper, "maybe we can hang out some times, yeah?"

"of course." I cheered, the famous charming smile appeared on his face again. _aww man everything is happening so fast. _

"uhm, may I call you Sunshine, yeah?" he asked. I looked at him with a "what the hell type of question is that?" expression.

"uhm yeah sure." I answered, looking off.

"Ok than Sunshine it is, yeah" He cheered, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. The blush on my cheeks got much darker, _maybe this isn't so bad. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Normal P.O.V.**:

* * *

"She actually did it." Temari said, "lucky."

Sakura wasn't even paying attention to them but to a certain red head that caught her attention. He was now conversating with Itachi, which was laying back in the chair. A small elbow poked Sakura's rib cage, in shock she looked up to see it was Tenten. "Ooo I see _the_ Sakura Haruno has a crush on Sasori" she giggled.

"A crush?" Sakura said surprised, "I don't even know him"

"Aww come on, I mean he is hot and he was looking straight at you" Tenten spoke, a smirk appeared on her face, "I mean Sakura you can get any guy you want! You are like super gorgeous, and I really suggest you should go into modeling." Sakura looked up to Tenten with a expression of "you really think so?", Tenten nodded.

"aww thanks." the pink hair girl replied, giving her friend a hug.

"Now all we need to do is get you to talk to him." the brunette whispered.

"Talk to him? oh no i couldn't" Sakura said, a blush appeared on her face she was trying to hide it by looking away. Tenten took Sakura's chin between her thumb and index finger, making the pink hair woman look straight at her face. "You have to, this could be your big chance, and if you look deeply doesn't he looks like your ex-ex- boyfriend Gaara, am i right?" Tenten remarked looking over at Sasori, and turning Sakura's head too.

"Yeah, I thought about that too, except Gaara is flithy rich, and what is he?" Sakura questioned, Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Stop thinking about money!" Tenten yelled, "I heard Sasori and Deidara are both famous artist, so they have alot of money." Sakura looked down, a sigh passed though her lips, "fine" she pouted.

"Yay so just goo!" Tenten cheered, before Sakura knew it she was pushed out in the middle of both her friends and the guys. _Thanks alot Tenten, ugh lets get this over with. _She thought, as she made her way over to the guys.

"Look at what the cat brought in." Itachi said in a mocking tone, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Soo, what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing just sitting here, bored as hell." Sasori answered for her, there was hardly no emotion in his voice, he didn't even look in her direction.

"Oh i see, looks like my friend Ino is having fun" Sakura replied, looking at two laughing blonds. Quickly taking her attention off of the two, she looked at Sasori who was staring off. _He's so wierd, and quiet. _

"So uh..whats your name.." Sakura remarked, she tapped on Sasori's shoulder, he looked at her with cold red eyes.

"Sasori" he replied, than he got up and walked off, not even asking for her's. Sakura's eye started twitching, _how rude is that!? _Her fist started to clinched together, Itachi caught this.

"Sakura-sama, please clam down, he's alway's like that around people he doesn't know" Itachi spoke, he started scratching his head, "so if you want to get with him, tough luck with that."

"get with him? uhm ew no he's like way to quiet and..." Sakura couldn't think of anything else to put with her lie.

"Yeah right, Sakura-sama. I know you, and i can read minds." the raven haired man bragged. _Ugh he's so childish and what he's like four years older than me?! but thats why i love him so much, as a older brother of course,_ Sakura smiled at her thought.

"uhm, just call me Sakura i hate when people address me as 'sama'" the pink haired woman requested as she looked at the ceiling.

"Why? but you do have higher standards of living and your very important of your clan, aren't you not?" Itachi questioned, he looked up at Sakura.

"Yeah." She answered simply.

Itachi sighed, "I can't believe my brother was foolish enough to let you go, you are way more gorgeous than Karin."

Sakura looked down, "yeah well he's a dumbass, so thats what he gets" Itachi cutted eyes at her.

"you have such a strong, care-free personality." he commented. The pink haired woman looked down at Itachi with a smile on her face, "Thanks your very kind" she gave him a friendly hug, in shock Itachi gently wrapped one arm around her. "My pleasure" he added, and with that Sakura, having nothing else to do there, walked over to her other two friends.

"Soo how'd it go?" Tenten asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "ugh Sasori? he just got up and left. He didn't even ask for my name, and i was like how fucking rude is that?"

"aww Sakura-sama, just give it some time" Temari requested, Sakura clinched her teeth at the "sama" part, but just letted it go. Instead she wanted to get out of Starbucks and go shopping. She grabbed one of the two girls hands, "Lets get out of here and do some shopping!" Sakura cheered.

"yeahh" the two girls said in unison. Temari walked over to Ino, "Come on we're leaving!". Without waiting for an answer Temari dragged Ino over to the exit. "I am going to call you!" was all that came from the blond, Deidara make an O.K. sign, then she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------

kay so there's chapter two, hope you likey and don't forget to review, no flames!


	3. Reminiscing

**All i Need is You.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, and any other characters that pop up in the story, just the plot.

**Summary**: Sasori and Deidara are two bestfriends that are on the top five guys that every girl wants, good features, everything. So two rich, obsessed girls, Sakura and Ino, thinking they can get every guy, are going to try their all to have them for themselves.

**Pairings**: Sasori x Sakura, Deidara x Ino in later chapters

**Setting**: AU, everyone is normal, and Konoha is a city instead of a village.

**Rating**: T, later changing to M.

**Warning**: fluff, mild language, and fighting.

**A/N**: in this chapter Sakura can't hold back the memories of her and Sasuke being together.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**: Reminiscing.

----------------------------------------------------------

The four girls left the mall with a handful of bags. They all had expensive taste, and they had the money to afford it all. Cheerfully they all walked over to Ino's car, and carefully put their things in her trunk, which had a lot of space.

"That was the best shopping EVER!" Tenten yelled, the other girls cheered out loud than got in the car. They soon sped off, and were out on the road. First they dropped off Temari, and shortly afterwards Tenten since they both lived in the same neighborhood. "Bye!" both Ino and Sakura yelled out loud, waving their arms and left.

"So Ino how'd go with Deidara-kun, you two look like you were having a great time." Sakura said, a smirk was on her face, as she elbowed Ino's stomach. The blond giggled.

"It was the best time of my life. Look he even gave me is number, and i didn't even have to ask for it." Shoving the slip of paper in Sakura's face, "ohhh you go girl".

"hehe" Ino replied as she blinked her eyes, trying to act 'cute'.

"Ohh how'd it go with you and Sasori? I did see you two talking." Ino questioned, she kept her eyes on the road. The pink haired woman looked off at the scene that was quickly passing them by.

"He seems really nice but he's very shy, like totally shy!" Sakura remarked.

"Even more shy than Hinata?" Ino questioned. As they stopped at a stop light, the blond leaned back in her seat.

"uhm, no i don't think so. I just have to see what's going to happen next between us." Sakura smiled, Ino smiled back. The light turned green, and the two drove off leaving skid marks on the cement. The two best friends arrived quickly at Sakura's house, the pink haired woman got out and got her stuff out of the trunk. She headed over to her door, "bye!" she waved, and Ino drove off, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Sakura searched down in her pocket and pulled out her set of house keys, putting it in the the hole, she heard a click and opened the door.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Sakura yelled, putting her stuff on the light stand next to the couch. 'No answer'. She glanced over at the clock, 5:49. _hmm, they should of been home a long time ago_, she wondered. Quickly she dashed up stairs to Mr. Haruto's room, he wasn't there. _Where is everyone? _Quietly she walked over to her room, and closed the door behind her. _Guess I have the whole house to myself. _She stared at the ceiling for a while trying to get here thoughts all together. The first thing that popped up in her head was her being with Sasuke. Sakura really couldn't help this. She loved him a lot, and they broke up only three weeks ago. It was simple, she just hasn't gotten over him, yet.

_flashback:-------------_

_A couple were sitting down at the beach, the raven haired boy embraced a younger Sakura. She looked up at him._

_"Sasuke-kun, will you promise to be with me. Forever?" The pink haired girl questioned, a bit of worry in her eyes. He looked down at her, a smile on his face. He leaned closer, there lips only a mere inch apart. _

_"Of course baby, I only love you and I do wish to be with you forever", he replied. Passionately kissing her on the lips. She broke the kiss and stared off. _

_"But I've seen you looking at her, that Karin girl. Do you think I am stupid or something?" the pink headed girl protested. Sasuke cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. His deep, mysterious ebony eyes gazed upon her innocent, kind jade ones. _

_"Baby, she means nothing to me. Your way more prettier than her, and I am truly blessed to have you." Sasuke said, he started planting small kisses on her neck. _

_"I-I love you" Sakura whispered, her innocence would be of no more._

_end flashback-------_

She opened her eyes, blinking twice she looked over to see Snowflake was watching her. "At least your here." She smiled. The pink haired woman, got up and sat on her bed, she continued on with her thoughts.

_flashback:---------_

_'Today is Valentine's day, and I've gotten the perfect gift for Sasuke-kun.' Sakura smiled to herself. She ran all the way to her boyfriend's house. She knocked once, as she was about to knock again, a very famliar face answered the door. "Sakura-sama?..what are you doing here?" a raven haired man, questioned. He had a worried look on his face. _

_"Itachi-sama, you do know i am here for Sasuke. Look, i got him a present!" she announced, showing him a blue box with black wrapping. He nodded, and letted her in. As she made her way upstairs, Itachi called from behind. _

_"Sakura-sama...there's...somebody...". The pink haired girl glanced back, "Who? What?". _

_"uhm..nevermind." Itachi replied then walked out the door, 'mm ok?!'. _

_Sakura continued her search for Sasuke. She slowly apporached his bedroom door._

_"Sasuke-kun, i have a--" her words died down as she heard a moaning coming from behind the door. She took a deep breath as she slowly opened the door, "Sasuke-ku-". Her eye's widened at the site she was seeing. Karin was gracefully taking her man with her mouth. Sakura gasped out loud, making Sasuke slowly open his eye's to a shocked Sakura. Karin turned her head around facing Sakura with a smirk. _

_"awww Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun tastes oh so good." she said, poking out her lips. _

_Sakura's eye's widened twice as big at what she just heard. She clenched her fist, crushing the gift. Without thinking, the pink haired girl threw the gift at Karin, hitting her in the head. She used that as a distraction as she dashed over and clamped down on the brunette's hair. This position reminded her of when those bullies gained up on her at school when she was younger. The girl bully clamped down on her hair, to get away Sakura had picked up a pair of scissor's cutting her own hair. _

_"You fucking bitch!!" Sakura yelled, she held up a fist. Ready to punch the living daylights out of the brunette. Sasuke caught on Sakura's wrist before she was to deliver the blow._

_"Let go of me you bastard, I am going to kick your ass after I am finished with her." Sakura yelled, hate was in her eyes. Karin was crying her eyes out at the slight pulling Sakura was doing. _

_"Please Sakura-chan, don't do this!" Sasuke shouted back, his voice was stern. The pink haired girl started calming down, but at anytime she would attack. _

_"Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me." Sakura questioned, she was starting to break. Harshly she let go of Karin, and got out of Sasuke's grip. She ran out the bedroom door, and flew down the stairs. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled back at her as she fled through the front door. _

_She kept running and running. Nothing and nobody could stop her. Tears flung through the air. She finally slowed down, carrying herself to a bench. She had no clue where she was, but the scene was all pink. Sakura Trees. The pink leaves blew in the wind. Here she found tranquilty, quickly she wipped the tears away. Gathering her thoughts together, she didn't know what to do. _

_"Sakura" a voice came from behind, she already knew who it was._

_"Sasuke-kun please go away, you've already cause enough damage to me." the pinked haired girl said softly. A hand rested on her shoulder, "Don't touch me" She demanded, but he didn't listen. _

_"Sakura-chan please forgive me, I've done wrong. but now I am a changed man." He pleaded. Sakura looked down, tears started burning her eyes as she held them back. _

_"Sasuke, you'll never change. You just love fucking up my emotions uh? Is it some little game you enjoy playing? Well guess what Sasuke thing's have changed." Sakura yelled, her voice was stern. Sasuke stepped back, he knew what she was talking about._

_"Are you..."he was interupped. _

_"Yes Sasuke, its over!" She yelled, "goodbye." Quietly she got up and left. She walked out on her love for him. She walked out of his life._

_end flashback-------_

Sakura clamped down on the sheets of her bed. She just couldn't get it out of her head. She looked up at the clock 6:10, _maybe there home now_ she thought. Quietly she walked out of her room, first she checked Mr. Haruto's room. No luck. Then she checked her parents. No luck either. She sighed, blowing the hair out of her face.

-_rumble rumble_-

"ughh i am hungry" She said to herself as she walked downstairs and towards the kitchen. Quickly she made a sandwich, since the other stuff in the refridgerator was either nasty, had to be cooked, or she didn't feel like eating it. In seconds she was down, "haha, I guess I really was hungr--"

-_ding dong_-

Somebody's at the front door. Making haste she ran to the door, and opened it slightly. Her eyes widened at who it was.

"Sasori?"

ohh, hehe srry for the cliffie._** please review! **_**no flames.**


	4. A 'Visit'

**All I need is You.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, and any other characters that pop up in the story, just the plot.

**Summary**: Sasori and Deidara are two best friends that are on the top five guys that every girl wants, good features, everything. So two rich, obsessed girls, Sakura and Ino, thinking they can get every guy, are going to try their all to have them for themselves.

**Pairings**: Sasori x Sakura, Deidara x Ino coming soon

**A/N**: Sakura's P.O.V whole chapter. No lie! And also, this relationship between SasoxSaku isn't going to be a fast one. Its going to take time, because remember Sakura just came out of a relationship && she hasn't gotten over Sasuke. But she will, very soon. :

------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: A 'Visit'

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura's P.O.V

* * *

The wind blew harshly as I opened the door. "Sasori?" was all that came through my mouth; he smirked at hearing his name. I softly closed the door behind.

"Hello Sakura-sama." He said, his voice was calm.

I arched in eyebrow, "How do you know my name? And how'd did you find my house?!" I said, my voice was getting very stern. I caught this and put a hand over my mouth. "Oh my, I am so sorry for being so rude"

He chuckled, "its okay. Oh and Itachi told me your name and where you lived."

I stood there dumbfounded, "Oh, I see." I looked down at the ground, then stared him in his eyes, waiting for and answer of why he came here.

"I came here to apologize for earlier, when I just got up and left." he remarked, his voice was so care free. A smile appeared on my face, "Oh its ok. Your very nice and kind hearted, _and hot _**(A/N: no she didn't say that to him, she said it to him in her head.)**" A blush slowly made its way on my cheeks.

"Thanks." he replied, "and so are you, even though your a little spunky and wild. But I like that in a girl" _Is he hitting on me?_

I giggled, "he he, thanks. You're so out-going now. Earlier you were so shy, and Itachi told me you are normally like that around people you don't know." He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"You do have a point, but something is different about you. More different than the other girls." he replied.

The blush grew darker on my face, _he thinks I am different than the other girls?! Hell yeah! That's what I am talking about!_

It was silent for the next two minutes until Sasori broke the silence. "Well, I guess I better go. Deidara is going to be annoying me all day asking where I've been." He said. My face grew puzzled.

"So you live with Deidara-kun?" I questioned.

"Nah, more like he lives with me, ever since he ran away from his hometown, but that's a different story." He smirked.

"Oh that's very interesting. My friend really like's him a lot." I remarked, it wasn't really a secret anymore.

"Oh you mean the one, with the same hair as him?" He asked, I started giggling. It was so true.

"Yes her, she's like so obsessed with him." I said, he chuckled a bit.

"Well since I'm about to go, you can have my number. Maybe we can hang sometimes?" He replied, as he pulled out a slip of paper with his number on it.

The smile on my face grew bigger. "Thanks and of course!" I cheered.

_Ahh I can't believe this is happening to me_. _I am so happy and excited_. Not noticing my actions, I just grabbed him and gave him a great big hug. My arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, and since he was slightly taller than me, I was on my tippy-toes. My head rested on his chest, his heart was beating so fast. His body felt so warm and was a tad bit muscular, almost like...Sasuke's. I felt his body tense up and I quickly let go of him. Embarrassed of my actions, I looked off. "Sorry about that, it wasn't...I" He looked at me, confused.

"It's just...I have to go bye." I said, quietly opening the door and closed it. I quickly ran upstairs, not looking back. I shut my bedroom door, and threw myself on the bed. Shoving my face in a pillow, tears started swelling my eyes. _Why...why do you always pop up, and ruin the moment? Why Sasuke, why can't you just go away, and get out of my head. Why why why! Can't I understand that we are finished, for good! _I grabbed a pillow and harshly threw it across the room, I couldn't control my anger. _Why haven't I gotten over you! You did me so wrong, and still I care for you?! _It seemed like hours since I've been crying but I finally calmed down. Quietly I got up and looked out of my window, which had over looked the front on the house. _He's gone, I feel bad for closing the door on him._

I took a deep breath and searched for my cell-phone, which was on my dresser. As soon as I reached for it, it started ringing. "_I'm by you a Drank" _Quickly I opened and answered it.

"Hello?" My voice was still raspy from crying.

"Sakura? Hey this is Temari are you o.k.? You don't sound so good." The other voice replied. I smiled a bit, and cleared my throat.

"Hey girl, yeah I am o.k." I said, I couldn't help but lie.

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like you were crying." Grr I hated when she had the correct guest.

"No, No, No. Of course not why should I?" I answered awkwardly. She started laughing, a fake laugh.

"Uhm Sakura we all know that you're not over Sasuke, so stop trying to deny it." Temari answered reluctantly.

"..."

"See I knew it, Sakura, Why won't you get over him?" Temari asked, taking a deep breath.

"I-I don't know why...I can't get him out of my head. "I replied, she walked over and sat at her desk.

"Sakura, you need to. Especially if you want to kick it with _you know who._" The other voice whispered at the '_you know who part' _Sakura smiled.

"Ah yes, guess what he came over." I cheered. There was total silence on the other line.

"Uhm Tem---"

"AHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! So what did you guys do?" Temari asked, she was willing to know what happened.

"Well, he came over and apologized for getting up and leaving." I said, "He's very nice and very flirty."

"Ooo, you two need to like get together for real" Temari remarked. I started giggling.

"Well, I don't want to rush a relationship. You never know, he could be another Sasuke." I said, my voice got low.

"Oh yeah, you better watch that. But I don't ---" Temari was interrupted by somebody. "Ugh hey, I have to go. Gaara is rushing me off the phone."

"Oh sure, and tell him I said 'I love you a lots _baby_'. Playing around with Gaara was fun, and he doesn't mind.

"Ha-ha, ok bye." Temari responded, and she hung up the phone.

Slowly I closed the phone and plopped it on the desk. Yawning, I heard the sound of a car door closing from outside. Quickly I headed over to the window and saw that my parents and Mr. Haruto were getting out of the car with formal wear on. _Oh I see they went out to a meeting and had dinner. _I was feeling so exhausted, lazily I carried myself over to my bed. My feet were dangly off the edge, but I didn't care. As I drifted off, I could hear my mom in the distance yell,

"Sakura we're Home!"

I didn't reply.

* * *

Meh, I really didn't like this chapter, but oh well. Review, no flames

**Peace.**


	5. An Old Friend

**All i Need is You.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, just the plot.

**Summary**: Sasori and Deidara are two bestfriends that are on the top five guys that every girl wants, good features, everything. So two rich, obsessed girls, Sakura and Ino, thinking they can get every guy, are going to try their all to have them for themselves.

**Pairings**: Sasori x Sakura, Deidara x Ino (mm its going to be soon)

**A/N**: Normal P.O.V

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: An Old Friend

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke at the rumbling of thunder. Silently she got up and looked out the glass door that lead to her balcony. The sky was a very dark gray and light emitted from the clouds whenever lightning was brewing up inside. She took a deep sigh and walked out of her room, it was quiet. The pink haired woman walked over to her parents room, only to find them asleep. Then she headed over to Mr. Haruto's room, looking in he was dusting.

"Ohh, Ms. Haruno. How are you my Lady?" He asked, bowing down. Sakura was a heiress of her clan, but she couldn't stand people addressing her as something much higher than everyone else.

"um, hello Mr. Haruto. I am doing very fine, and I see you are doing some cleaning." She replied, rubbing her stomach. She was still hungry, and Mr. Haruto caught this.

"Sakura-sama, are you hungry? I would be grateful to cook something for you." Mr. Haruto responsed, he sat down the duster and walked over to Sakura.

"Uhm, sure. I have a taste for a steak or something." Sakura smiled, Mr.Haruto patted her shoulder. She tensed up, she wasn't excepting that.

"Sure thing, Sakura-sama." he replied, walking past her, and head downstairs to the kitchen. Quickly Sakura brushed her shoulder as if he contagious, and headed down after him. Hastily he cooked up steak with vegetables and mash potatoes. When he served it to her, she thanked him and delicately ate. After she was done, she headed over to the living room, nonchalantly turning on the plasma T.V. She sat on the couch. _Ugh its so boring... _She thought as she started flicking through channels.

_**Ding Dong!**_

Lazily Sakura turned her head towards the door, "Who is it!?" She yelled, turning down the volume of the T.V.

"It's me, Naruto" The voice replied on the other side of the door. "_Naruto? Oh my god, Naruto!!_" The pink haired woman, cheered. She quickly opened the door, automatically wrapping her arms around the boy. Naruto tensed up, but slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ahh, I am so happy to see you! I haven't seen you in like a billion years." She whispered, still holding on to him.

He started laughing, "Oh really? Sakura I've only been gone for two and a half years. Not that long."

Finally she let him go, looking up in his cerulean eyes. "I know, but everyone has missed you." She smiled, he smiled back.

"Uhm, would you like to come in? I mean it's really moist and cool out here." Sakura asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside before he could answer. Closing the door behind, she motioned him to sit on the couch. He did so, as she sat in a chair across from him. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"Uhm, nah. I'm fine." He answered back, moving around trying to make himself comfortable.

"So, how was that long trip with Jiraiya?" Sakura said, she leaned back in the sit. He rubbed the back of his head before answering.

"It was okay. All we did was look at girls and stuff. Kinda, boring if you ask me."

Sakura started laughing out loud. "Wow, sounds **fun**" She said 'fun' in a saracastic way.

"Pst." Naruto rolled his eyes. "So how are you and Sasuke going along?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Sakura stopped laughing and looked away.

"We're over." She said in a monotone voice. Naruto almost jumped out of his seat. "WHAT?! WHY?! WHEN?!" he yelled.

Sakura glared at him, "It doesn't concern you, baka." She replied, her voice was stern. _Man she hasn't changed yet? _Naruto thought, a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead. "Sakura, tell me why did you? He was a better boyfriend than me. He was so happy when he was with you. Never wanted to let you go." Naruto replied, his voice was in a whisper, but Sakura heard.

She got up and walked over towards the blonde. She bent over in front of him, taking hold of his chin making him look at her. "Naruto, Sasuke has hurt me in so many ways. He cheated on me, thats why I broke it off with him. Which was like three weeks ago?! You were a much better boyfriend than that...asshole." She said, her voice held anger. He looked at her jade eyes that were threatening to let loose tears. He didn't know why, but his arms were slowing wrapping her body. Sakura couldn't take it any longer, she collasped on him, bursting in tears. He quickly caught her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I-I loved him s-so much, and he just took it and threw i-it away", Her sobs were muffled by his clothing.

"It's ok." The blonde said, in the softest tone. They stayed in that position for a couple of mintutes till Sakura's sobs calmed down. She pulled away from him, looking in his eyes. "Thanks Naruto, yours always there for me. Best friend" She calmy said, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. He blushed slightly.

"Your welcome, Best friend"

Finally gaining herself, Sakura sat next to him. Wiping the tears with her shirt, she swung her hair to the side. While doing so she whacked Naruto in the face, she started laughing. Already she was in a happier mood.

"Plus, I already have somebody. Well, I have an eye out for somebody" Sakura leaned over, facing Naruto. The blonde looked at Sakura with a 'Oh really?' expression before asking, "Who?"

Sakura leaned back, giggling. "You don't know him but, his name's...Sasori" Her face was a deep shade of red, just mentioning his name made her knees all weak and stuff.

Naruto looked confused, clearly showing that he didn't know him.

"How does he look?" the blonde asked.

"Well...he reminds me of Gaara, but he doesn't have eyeliner and his eyes are red. Like his hair." She replied, smiling at Naruto. Naruto still sat there, dumbfounded. Losing her temper, Sakura gave Naruto one good ole' 'WHACK!' across the head. Naruto quickly cover his head, just in case she did it again.

"Oww, what the hell was that for??" Naruto asked, rubbing the now swore spot.

"For being a baka, baka!" She yelled, looking away, arms crossed in front of her chest. Both were slient for awhile, only because Naruto knew that the tension was still there between them. Finally Sakura calmed down.

"Sorry about that and how are you and Hinata doing so far?" She apologized.

"Its okay. We are doing better than ever. I am so truly glad I am someone as caring like her." Naruto smiled, looking at Sakura.

"Aw, thats nice to hear. I'am so proud of you two." Sakura smiled back. "She's liked you for the longest." Naruto nodded, and looked at the television screen. He then averted his eyes to the clock that was above the T.V.

"Oh crap, I have to go!" He yelled, standing up he walked towards the door. Sakura got up and followed him, he was already out on the front porch. Turning around he gave Sakura one last hug, which caught her off guard.

"If you ever need anything, you know the number. Kay?" He whispered.

Sakura nodded her head, "Okay, bye" was all she heard as Naruto made his way over to his Range Rover, which was actually Jiraiya's. She waved 'Goodbye', and he sped off. Still standing in the doorway, she sighed and went inside the house.

Closing the door after her, the pink haired woman quietly turned off the plasma t.v. and went upstairs to the bathroom. Taking a nice warm shower sounded good right about now, and she really wanted to get out of clothes she had all day. Once she was out, she wrapped a towel around her tan, smooth skinned body. Walking to her room, she saw Snowflake which was by her bedroom door. Smiling, she picked him up and walked in her room. She placed him on her bed, as she dried off. He was watching her, and yet again she caught this.

"Pervert!!" She yelled, he started wagging his tail. Sakura shook her head, taking out a pair of panties, bra, and an oversized T-shirt. She putted them on, and walked over to her dresser mirror. _Eww Sakura, you look so retarded and fugly. Its not even funny. _She thought to herself , while pulling her long, silky hair in a bun. After she was done she walked back to the bathroom, to get her dirty clothes. While carrying them, she noticed a slip of paper peeking out her pocket. She took it and looked over it, it was Sasori's number. The pink haired girl stood there looking at the paper, she was deep in thought. _Sasori...I really need to apologize to you for earlier. _Sakura threw her dirty clothes in a bag, putting it by her door. She silently made her way over to her dresser where her cell phone was, and walked over to the balcony.

As soon as she opened the glass door, a breeze of cool air came and greeted her. The night air was cool, Sakura loved it when it was like that. She leaned over the railing, staring at the paper. Then back at the cell phone, pressing down the numbers. Her fingers were shaking a bit, and not because of the cool air. But she managed to put in the whole number. Sakura hesitated, to press the 'green phone' button. But she did anyways, and the phone started ringing. Her heart was racing, it felt at any given moment it would just jump out. _I can't believe I'am doing this. What if he forgets who I'am? What am I going to say?! Why I'am I so nervous!! Oh, man my stomach feels so--_

"Hello?"

mm, Cliffie. hehe. Well, I really liked this chapter. Next Chapter will probably be about Ino. Yeah, I sorta forgot about her, -.-

well, _**please review**_, no **flames**


	6. Let's Hang Out

**All I need is You.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, and any other characters that pop up in the story, just the plot.

**Summary**: Sasori and Deidara are two best friends that are on the top five guys that every girl wants, good features, everything. So two rich, obsessed girls, Sakura and Ino, thinking they can get every guy, are going to try their all to have them for themselves.

**Pairings**: Sasori x Sakura, Deidara x Ino [soon!

**A/N**: Ino's P.O.V This chapter is going to start off when Ino gets home from dropping off Sakura. Just saying so nobody gets confused. && there **will** be a ShikaxIno moment in here. Not a lemon, just a little fluff. ;

Also, thank you everyone for reviewing, it makes me happy to see people like my story. And thanx:

&& also, I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE MEGA DELAY! I was busy all month, grr.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Let's hang out.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ino's P.O.V.

* * *

I finally arrived at my home, the Yamanka Manor. Slowly I turned off the engine, and got out the car. Turning on the alarm with a single press of a button, I headed inside the house which was unlocked. 

"MOM!! DAD!! I'm home!" I yelled, walking further in the house I set down my bags on the couch.

No answer. The atmosphere seems different, as if somebody else was there. A noise came from the kitchen, as if someone was running. I clung tight to my keys and quietly I crept to the kitchen door. My heart was pounding hard and fast, I took a deep breath. '_Kay, here I come_'. Before having a second thought, I slammed the door open. Empty. _'Phew. Ino you really need to calm down.' _I thought while taking a deep breath. Making my way to the center of the kitchen, I felt some grab my waist. I stood there, frozen in fear. My heart started racing again but twice as bad. My breathing picked up, faster and faster, until I just bursted with adrenaline. Quickly I turned around, without even looking and struck the person. I slowly opened my eyes to see a hand griping my wrist.

"Calm down Ino, it's only me" The person spoke, the voice sounded way too familiar. I glance up at the figures face, my eyes widened. It was Shikamaru, my ex. He calmly let go of my wrist and just stood there, looking at me. I finally spoke, giving him a suspicious glare.

"You lazy bum, you scared the shit out of me!" I practically yelled, he only looked at me with annoyance.

"Ugh, your so troublesome, Ino" He spoke in a lazy tone. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what do you want?" I said, my voice was low.

"Mmm, nothing really. Just came by to see my baby girl that's all" He responded, smirking. I gritted my teeth together, and gave him another glare.

"Nara Shikamaru, don't ever call me that again, okay?" I spoke my voice was deeper than ever. I walked past him, and into the living room area to get my bags. He followed.

"Fine, I'll call you 'Sunshine'."

I stopped in my tracks, my face was getting red of anger.

"Don't you dare ever call me baby girl and especially 'Sunshine' because that name is taken for the hottest guy in all of Konoha!!" I yelled, dragging my bags behind me as I stomped upstairs. Shikamaru followed behind.

"Ino, who the hell would that be? Probably Choji" He snickered, coming up close behind me. I chuckled a bit; Choji would be the total opposite of hot.

"Uhm, eww no. It's Deidara-kun." I said, my voice lighten up at saying his name. A 'tsk' was all I heard, I turned around to see Shikamaru giving me a 'eww are you kidding me' expression.

"Wow, Ino you've really gone low. It's not like you to like freaks." he replied, I gave him a death glare.

"Deidara-kun is not a freak okay? If anyone is a freak, it's you. FREAK!" I spoke, kicking him in the balls. He kneeled down in pain.

"Ugh...you...never...change" he managed to speak. I kneeled down beside him, staring at his frustrated face.

"He he, your okay. Shikamaru." I said. I gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, as an apology. I stood back up and continued to walk in my room, resting the bags on my bed. After about ten minutes Shikamaru finally recovered from the blow, did I really hit him that hard? I smiled at him as he walked towards me, he stopped about a few feet in front of me. The last bits of the sun shown though the window was shining on him.

"Soo, why is Deidara such a freak? May I ask?" I gave him a devious smirk. He looked away at first, and then answered.

"I heard he's gay and that him and that Sasori dude are going out"

I started clenching my fist tight, and I felt the hair rise on my neck. Now Shikamaru really pissed me off. I stormed over to him, draping his collar. I shoved him on the wall.

"What type of bull-shit is that?! _My_ Deidara is not and never will be gay!!" I yelled, putting more pressure in the grip.

Shikamaru sighed, and then gave a smirk.

"You haven't changed troublesome woman. I love getting you mad" He grinned, easily opening my hands. He gripped my tightly gripped my wrist. Getting more pissed off I started struggling, trying to get free to give him one good slap across his face.

"Let go of me you Basta--" Warm lips had met mine, my eyes widened in shock. My struggling started to calm down, and I let myself in. Just as I started to get into it, he parted. I whimpered desperately for more, oh how it felt so good and tender.

He gave me another smirk, "I see you like that huh?"

I looked away and blushed, "That kiss didn't mean anything ... but you have to go. My dad will be here any minute."

"Sure thing... see you baby." he waved and rushed out of the room. My eye started twitching, "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, BAKA!" I yelled after him as I heard the front door slam shut. I quickly walked to the window to see Shikamaru running for his life down the street. _'Mmph, better run' _I thought.

I walked over to the bathroom, grabbing my cell phone as I entered. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. _"I am so gorgeous, like whoa look at the blonde hair and those huge boobs. I am so hot. Mmph, Deidara you don't even know what's in store for you. Because I AM THE SHIT!" _I smiled with satisfaction, letting down my hair. I had to get it cut because it grew way down to my butt. So now it just goes down my back. I reached down inside my pocket where I pulled the slip of paper with Deidara's phone number. I smile grew wide on my face as I started punching the numbers in my cell phone. I was never nervous one bit, oh no. I was determined, determined to get him with me.

The phone rang one...twice...and just when the third was about to ring, a deep voice answered for its place.

"Hello?"

I made a bit of a squeal before I answered.

"Hey, is this Deidara?" I asked twirling on lock of hair on my finger.

"Yeah, and you are?" He answered back in a whispered voice.

"This is Ino, the chick you were totally into at the mall! And why are you talking so low?" I asked, turning on the bath water.

"Oh, sorry about that. I am using Sasori-danna's phone, yeah." He replied, "He would totally kill me if he caught me with it, yeah"

I chuckled a bit while pulling off my pants, "Oh that's nice. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing just sitting on my bed watching TV, yeah. You?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing just getting naked." I replied, smirking deviously at what his replied may be.

"Oh, is that right yeah?" he asked back, I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Mmmhm, yeah and it feels so good." I said, trying my best to sound 'sexy'

"Ohh, I'd like to come over, yeah. Where do you live?" he asked.

"Uhm, where else? The Yamanaka Estate. It's pretty much on the map." I replied, being sarcastic. Dipped my toe in the water to test out the temperature. Warm. Smiling I hopped in.

"Sunshine, I really want to get to know you. You seem like a fun girl, yeah." he whispered.

"Oh, Baby. I am a fun girl, and how about Friday at eight. We chill?" I asked, relaxing in the warmth of the water.

"Sure, sounds great. Can't wait to ----" "Deidara what the hell!? I was looking for my cell phone." I heard a someone yell in the background.

"But Sasori-danna, I'm talking to someone...HEY!" I heard a lot of rustling, and then a voice replaced it.

"Oh, hey. Deidara can't talk to you right now. Bye!" The other voice said, trying to act all calm. Click

"Aww" I whimpered, pouting out my lips. I rested the phone on the side of the tub, and continued relaxing.

_'Well, at least I have a 'Date' with you_. I started laughing, "_Deidara, you will be mine! Even if I give it my all."_

* * *

I actually like this chapter, and just to say. Ino is not going for Shikamaru, enkay? && Also, I made Ino look a little bit desperate, but it's all cool. I hope. 

But the next chapter will be a surprise one, and it's going to have nothing to do with either Ino or Sakura. More like an argument with two old friends. You'll see want I am talking about in the next chapter.

He he.

--------------------------------------

Well, _**please review**_, no **flames**


	7. Why'd you do it?

**All I need is You.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, and any other characters that pop up in the story, just the plot.

**Summary**: Sasori and Deidara are two best friends that are on the top five guys that every girl wants, good features, everything. So two rich, obsessed girls, Sakura and Ino, thinking they can get every guy, are going to try their all to have them for themselves.

**Pairings**: Sasori x Sakura, Deidara x Ino

**A/N**: This is a **long** chapter! well longer than my other ones. ;)

Okay, time to get back on schedule, this chapter is going to start off as Naruto's P.O.V after he left Sakura's house in a rush.

hehe, big surprise up ahead, but you people probably already figured it out. -.-

&& woot I've gotten a lot of reviews from you all. Thanks a lot; it really motivates me to keep going with the story. yay! Two cookies for each of you.

**_Rating for this Chapter:_** R. for violence, language, and fluff

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Why'd you do it?

----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's P.O.V

* * *

"If you ever need anything, you know the number. Kay?" I whispered, loosing my grip from around her. 

Sakura nodded her head. "Okay bye" I said as I made my way over to Jiraiya's Range Rover. 'Shit, I need to hurry or else Jiraiya will be pissed' A voice yelled in my head. I started up the car and sped off.

The streets were crowded and everybody was running to the closest club or bar. I took my time getting over to the house. A lot was on my mind, especially what happened between Sakura and Sasuke. A frown made it way on my face, 'That bastard how dare he hurt Sakura-Chan like that. I don't even care if it's none of my business. Sakura is such a caring, affection person. Sasuke will definitely pay for that.'

**BEEP BEEEPP!**

The horn from a car behind me pulled me out of my thoughts. Swearing under my breath, I pushed the gas and rode off. I made it over my or should I say Jiraiya's house in no time. Quickly I pounded in the security code at the entrance, "Welcome" it replied as it slowly started opening the iron bars. I hated it so much, it was too damn slow. As soon as I drove through the iron gates, there he was the Pervy Creep. He didn't look pissed off as I thought he would be. I rolled down the car window to greet him.

"Heyyy Naruto, where'd you been??" He yelled waving his hand which was around some random girl's shoulder. I sighed driving up next to him.

"You can't keep this young lady here waiting Naruto." He grinned, pulling the girl closer to him. She giggled and waved at me.

"Hello Naruto, my name's Sugoi Kirigoe. Nice to meet you" She replied in a sweet, soft voice.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. C'mon! I replied back, giving Jiraiya a glare, "Are you ready or what?"

"Hell yeah, come on baby get in the truck." He whispered in the young girl's ear. She giggled and got in the back seat, Jiraiya smacked her ass while following her. He slammed the door shut behind him.

"Alright Naruto let's hit it!!" He yelled, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Okay okay, stop rushing me!!" I yelled back, putting the car in third gear. I quickly sped through the gates, and we were out on the streets. Tonight like all nights we had to go to the club. Nothing was bad about it; I would get a lot of attention from many girls and some guys, yuck. I'd have fun dancing and getting drinks, even though I was under-age. But we did enough clubbing for the last two years. If anything, I want to see my baby girl. I promised Hina-hime a 'special favor' before I left town two years ago. Now at my celebrity status, thanks to Jiraiya, I can't do anything. Except attract unwanted gold diggers and hoes. I shook my head, but then shrugged it off. Might as well just get it over with. We stopped at a stop light; I have no clue where we are going.

"Pervy Creep, Pervy Creep, JIRAIYA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I looked back to see him making out with the girl. "Hey, yooo!"

"Huh? What do you want kid? Can't you see I'm busy" He said, turning his head towards me his brow furrowed.

"Where are we heading?!" I asked irritated.

"You know where! That club by the beach." He replied, slightly pushing the girl off of him.

"Uhh? Oh you mean, the 'Kaito Breeze'" I replied, look at him through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah yeah, so we can have something to drink and walk out on the beach. Uh? What do you say?" Jiraiya said, wrapping his arm over the girl again. "Do you even know where it is?"

The light turned green.

"Yeah." I answered back making a right turn on a crowded street. Of course I knew where it was. I've been there multiple times. That's where Hinata and I had our first date. Sakura and I would go there to chill out. And when we were friends, me and Sasuke would go there to hit on chicks.

The club was coming up on our left. Turning into the parking lot, I drove the car through to the Valet. A chick with red hair ran up to the car, clearly she was a valet. I got out the car, so did Jiraiya and Sugoi.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIVE IT'S _THE_ JIRAIYA AND_ THE _NARUTO!" The girl squealed grinning for ear to ear. We all gave her a "What the fuck? Bitch be quiet' look. People that heard the loud, whinny woman gathered around.

"Can I park up the truck for you?" She whispered, leaning on me.

I sighed, _'Here we go again'. _

"Uhm can you please back up a bit." I asked, pushing her off.

"Aww but I want to be your girlfriend, please?" She whined, yanking my arm. I looked at her with disgust. Usually I'll put on an act, but now apparently I was not in the mood to be harassed.

"Yeahhh, sure. Here are the keys. Don't forget to press this button to put the alarm on and take care of it." I said, dropping the keys in her hand.

"Of course. Of course." She giggled while getting in the car and driving off.

"C'mon kid, lets party" Jiraiya yelled, pulling me and Sugoi towards the club. We barge through the crowd of people that were begging for autographs and all the flashes from the paparazzi were blinding us. Safely we made inside the club as the guards in the doorway block the incoming traffic.

The music was loud, the room was dark with all types different color lights, and it smelled like sweat. Me and Jiraiya got separated within the people on the dance floor. I didn't feel like dancing so I found my place at the bar.

"I'll get one round of Sake" I asked the bartender. He nodded his head and walk over to pull out a bottle of sake. He poured some in a glass, serving it to me. I snatched it and gulped it all down. "Ahh" I moaned resting it the bar.

"Aren't you to young to drink?" I quickly looked to my right at where the voice was coming from. To my surprise it came from somebody that's a year younger from me, Gaara.

"Heyyyy, Gaara. What are doing here? Aren't you supposed to be like signing papers and shit?" I asked, turning towards him. I mean he was the Kazekage of his town and stuff. He had both of his hands beneath his chin, looking straight forward. His hair looked even redder than before and the dark circles around his eyes look thicker. I never actually talked to him when we all went to high school. When he went out with Sakura that was when we pretty much started to talk.

"Temari and Kankuro forced me to go with them to Konoha." He said in a monotone voice.

"Ohh." I replied back, facing the bar again. I started circling the rim of the glass; obviously I didn't feel like talking. I turned back to face Gaara but he had already disappeared. 'He always disappears in thin air." I was circling the rim of the glass again.

An image of me holding Sakura appeared in my head.

"_Thanks Naruto, yours always there for me. Best friend_" That kept playing in my head over and over again.

"Aren't you to young to drink" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Not turning towards the voice, I kept circling the rim of the glass.

"Didn't you ask me that before Gaara?" I said in a cold voice.

"Uh? What are you talking about? Have you lost it dobe?" My eyes started to widened in shock, I slowly tilted my head up. Only one person calls me that, and that's

"Sasuke?!" I yelled, turning around to meet ebony eyes. I sat there frozen, shocked to actually see the man that hurt my best friend.

"Are you losing it or what?!" he stated in a cool tone. He took a seat next to me, my eyes following his every movement. I was still in total shock, but I felt my temperature rising.

"I'll take a glass of sake" Sasuke asked the bartender. Finally I started getting over my shocking reunion and just had to keep my cool. For now.

"No I am not losing it, teme." I remarked, glaring at him. He started smirking, like the bastard always does.

"I see you aren't" He replied, putting the glass on the bar. "This place hasn't changed, uh?"

"No it hasn't." I responded in a nonchalant tone.

"hmmp"

The temperature was boiling up inside, I tried to keep it inside. But now it was slowing leaking out and I was letting it.

"I heard you're going out with Hinata. Is it true?" he asked, meeting my eyes.

"Yeah, what is it to you?" I growled.

"Nothing, I just heard some rumors that's all." He smirked again. Now I took the chance to ask about Sakura.

"So how are you and Sakura-Chan doing?" I asked, keeping my voice calm. He looked over at me in shock, and then answered.

"Oh we are doing really fine. She's just perfect for me, and I'd never replace her." I gave him a death glare.

"You fucking Liar!" I yelled, clenching my fist together. Sasuke looking all pissed off opened his mouth to say something but somebody interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun! Baby, I looked all over the club for you!" A chick with black hair and red eyes with glasses appeared from behind Sasuke. She wrapped her arms his round his neck, giving him kisses on the cheek.

"Baby, I am handling something right now. Okay?" Sasuke whispered, meeting the girl's lips. I snatched the glass cup, gripping it in my hand.

"You left Sakura-chan for this ugly-ass bitch" I yelled, putting pressure on the glass. The girl in the glasses looked taken back, but then stood up and stormed over to me.

"Motherfucker, who the hell are you calling an ugly-ass bitch!?" She yelled, pulling off the glasses and pointing them at me. Sasuke grabbed her arm to prevent her from getting any closer.

"Naruto we'll talk about this late" Sasuke said staying cool. He got up and pulled the ugly bitch in front of him. Getting even more pissed, I took the glass and threw at Sasuke's head.

DONK! The glass hit the floor shattering it every where.

The music stopped and everybody stared over at us. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, turning around and glaring at me.

"Why'd you do it!? Why'd you cheat on Sakura, uh? She was a good person." I growled.

"Why the hell do you care, uh!?" He yelled, walking towards me. The black haired girl stayed behind, she better.

"I care because she's my friend, and she loved you with all her heart." I yelled, clenching my fist together.

"Oh really, well I am happier with Karin. So fuck off and go away, dobe" He replied back, grabbing Karin walking away from me.

"Don't turn your back on me you bastard. I'll fucking kill you for doing that to Sakura-chan!" I yelled. Before I knew it I was yanked Sasuke's shoulder around, and gave him one good punch in the jaw, making fly in to the bar.

"Sasuke!!" Karin yelled after him. She ran over to his side helping him up. He violently pushed her to the side, snapping his jaw back in back.

"Is that all you got!?" he provoked.

"I'll show you!" I yelled running toward him. Trying to punch him, he dodged and kneed me in the stomach. The pain was immense, but I had to get this bastard back, for Sakura. Quickly I gave him a punch in his stomach, he leaned over in pain. In that very second, I took my other hand and grasped Sasuke's throat, pushing him over the bar.

"Bastard! Why'd you do it! Uh?" I yelled, putting pressure his throat. He was gasping for air and trying to push me off. A grin appeared on my face.

"No! Stop!" A voice yelled. I heard footsteps running up to us. Karin dived in between us, scratching my arm. The bitch actually thinks she's doing something. Mind controlled with fury, I took one hand and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground with a thud, looking up at me.

"You asshole!" she screamed, jumping back up.

She started going all out on me with slaps, punches, and kicks. The girl was having a bitch-fit. Finally the blows stopped, and a hand gripped my arm that was still grasping Sasuke. I looked up at the figure, eyes burning with hate and anger. It was Jiraiya.

"Naruto stop this! Can't you see what you are doing!?" Jiraiya questioned, pulling my hand off of Sasuke.

"I can't let that bastard go. He hurt Sakura-chan." I screamed, eyes getting hazy.

"It's okay Naruto." Jiraiya whispered. I started feeling weak and letting my hand slip off of Sasuke's throat, he gasped and choked for air. Damn, I shouldn't have drunk that sake. Karin ran by his side and helped him balance. Jiraiya came between me and Sasuke.

"I just wanted to know, why he hurt Sakura-chan. He made her cry!" I said, trying to get around Jiraiya. Sasuke looked up at me, clenching his teeth.

"Bastard, stay out of our business" He yelled.

My body started getting weaker. What the hell was in that stuff? Sasuke turned his back on me and started walking away.

"So that's it uh? You're just going to walk out, and turn you back on us?" I questioned, looking down. He didn't stop, he didn't even turn around. I clenched my fist again.

"Bastar---" I couldn't even finish that sentence, my body would let me too. Instead every thing went black and my mind went totally blank.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

----------------------------------------------------------

I didn't want to walk out on Naruto, but I had no choice. His words were playing again and again in my head.

"_Why'd you do it!? Why'd you cheat on Sakura, uh? She was a good person." _I clenched my teeth together. Karin looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Baby, don't listen to that idiot. He was being an ass and you're happy with me, right" She whispered, "You don't need either him or that rich slut." I looked at her with cold eyes. Right then and there I wanted to slap her for saying that. Of course I needed them, they were my best friends. Naruto was always there to encourage me to keep trying and Sakura, she was always by my side even if I treated her bad. I arrived at my car, turning off the alarm and getting inside. As soon as I got in Karin quickly got over on my side. She sat on my lap with her legs wide. Her skirt was all the way up and she had no panties on.

"Baby, this will cheer you up okay?" She whispered, unbuttoning my pants.

She started to trail kisses down my neck. I really didn't want this right now, but I let her do it anyways. Instead, I just pictured Sakura and how she would do it so good. Damn, I _needed_ her.

I really need to talk to Sakura soon, and I will have her back.

* * *

This chapter was intense, but it triggered a part in the story. I hope it was good, I feel like I had strayed away from the story line. mmmm. 

**Next chapter is going to be Sakura**.

Oh and their ages if your wondering.

Naruto: 18

Sakura: 18

Ino: 18

Sasuke: 19

Karin: 18 [about her, I gave her black hair because she looks fugly with red hair and red eyes.

Sasori: 20

Deidara: 19

He he.

Well, _**please review**_, no **flames**


	8. Getting closer

**All I need is You.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Summary**: Sasori and Deidara are two best friends that are on the top five guys that every girl wants, good features, everything. So two rich, obsessed girls, Sakura and Ino, thinking they can get every guy, are going to try their all to have them for themselves.

**Pairings**: Sasori x Sakura, Deidara x Ino

**A/N**: starts off as Sakura's P.OV. all the way through no lie. :)

another long chapter but shorter that last. Quickly on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Getting closer.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's P.O.V

* * *

As soon as I opened the glass door, a breeze of cool air came and greeted me. The night air was refreshing; I absolutely loved it when it was like that. I leaned over the iron railing, staring at the paper with Sasori's number on it. Then back at the cell phone, pressing down the numbers. My fingers were shaking a bit, and not because of the cool air. But I managed to put in the whole number. I hesitated, to press the 'green phone' button. But I did anyways, and the phone started ringing. My heart was racing, it felt at any given moment it would just jump out. _I can't believe I' am doing this. What if he forgets who I' am? What am I going to say?! Why I' am I so nervous!! Oh, man my stomach feels so--_

"Hello?"

I gasped, "_Ohh man he's on the phone!! Ahh talk Sakura talk_!"

"Uhmm, hey. Is this Sasori??" I asked, my voice was shaky. There was a brief moment of silence but a voice broke it.

"Yeah it is. And this is?!" He stated in an irritated tone.

"Oh, this is Sakura Haruno. You came by my house earlier, and I wanted to apologize..." I said. I quickly started pacing back and forth. Gosh, I was nervous. I mean this is worst than my first time talking to Sasuke.

"Oh Sakura-sama it's you. What's up? Why are you apologizing?" His voice was less irritated. I sighed, calmly leaning on the balcony railing to rest my nerves.

"I am apologizing for just closing the door on you and acting like all crazy." I replied, looking off at the night scene. I started to feel less nervous and more comfortable, which was very different. I would always be shy and shaky talking or being around a guy that caught my eye or I liked. But Sasori was different. Sirens were in the air and the downtown buildings in the distance seemed alive. The real night life fun was just beginning.

"Oh, it's all good. I understand if it was something personal." He spoke through the phone. His tone of voice was different; it was caring and soft now. Something that some guys seemed to lack nowadays.

I giggled then smiled, "he he, so what's up?" I pushed myself off the balcony and went back inside my room, closing the sliding glass door behind me. I jumped on my bed covering myself with the soft, cotton bed spread.

"Not much really, just dealing with this dumbass." he replied in a slightly annoyed voice. I laughed out loud, covering my mouth to muffle them instead of sounding like a total dork.

"Is that really so? Who's the dumbass?" I asked giggling. I thought about it for a second, but it wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Who else?? Deidara..." He sighed. I started giggling again; thinking about how much those two reminded me of Naruto and Sasuke, back when we were around twelve.

"I so knew that! He slightly reminds me of my best friend Naruto." I said snuggling with the cover which was now warm.

"Oh. You're best friends with _THE_ Naruto?!" He asked in a monotone voice. I started nodding as if he was right here in the room.

"Yeah. He can be a total baka sometimes but he's very nice and he always stands up for his best friends. He always jumps at a person in a fight first. I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid." I replied, thinking back at how he reacted at Sasuke cheating on me. I shrugged it off and started observing my nails.

"That's nice. He seems really interesting and I'd like to meet him." Sasori said through the phone.

"If you can handle him, be my guest." I replied in a sarcastic way. "If you can, you can handle almost anybody" I turned to lie on my back, staring at the ceiling. Sasori laughed before speaking.

"Oh really? Mmmm...Could I handle you?" he asked. My eyes widened and a small blush made its way on my face.

"Uhm I guess you could. I am pretty nice. I am wild but not as wild as my friend Ino. And I am very ---" "Shy" He spoke finishing my sentence, even though that wasn't the word I was going to use.

"Yeah, I am shy too. You probably noticed that when I was first talking to you." I started 'fake' laughing.

"I did, but your different from those other chicks." he replied in a low tone. I continued 'fake' laughing; there was nothing else I could think of doing at the time.

"Oh, you said that about me before? Is that good or bad?" I asked, turning my head to look at the clock. 10:57.

"No, that's a good thing. I can tell you actually want to get to know me. The other girls all want to well you know..." He replied in a whisper. My eyes grew even larger. This conversation was getting interesting; a smirk appeared on my face.

"Of course! I really do want to get to know you and the other girls want to _fuck you_?!" I whispered. I shook in a gross out manor, but it wasn't so gross after thinking about it. Sasori was a hot piece of ass if you get my drift, but I don't like going out with guys just for that.

"Yep. That's right." he responded. I started giggling again, just thinking about him having his way with me, is totally like whoa! I blushed a new shade of red. _'No Sakura don't think dirty thoughts!' _I thought, slightly tapping my head.

"So how many girls have you dated??!" I asked, shifting my eyes. _'I bet it'll be some large number, sheesh'_

"Only five" he replied. My eyes grew even wider than before, my mouth was agape in shock. _'Only five? What the hell!!?'_

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I asked still shocked. He laughed again.

"Yes. Only five, as I said the other girls only what to fuck me. Is that bad?" he asked his voice was curious. '_Hell fucking yeah! You should of least had dated 20 plus. You are one of the hottest guys in Konoha_.' I yelled in my head. Well at least I know he's a good boy, that's for sure. But there's nothing bad about that, I actually go for the good boys. Naruto and Gaara were and still are good boys. I thought Sasuke was one, but at least he has somebody that's way prettier than me.

"No it's not, but have you like did anything with them." I asked, scratching my head. I am way too curious, but it's funny.

"Uhm. Can we move on to another subject!? Enough about me, I really want to know about you now." He said in an uncomfortable voice. I giggled, _'Oh so you did do it with them. So you're not that good_.'

"Well. My name is Sakura Haruno, I am eighteen, and I am the heiress of the Haruno clan. Is that good enough?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Nope, give me more details." he simply replied. I groaned, "Sure."

"I have pink hair and jade eyes. I have a bazillion friends but, the most that are important to me are Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka. I am currently single and looking." I stated, blushing at saying the last sentence. I snuggled in the sheets, hiding my face under them. "Also, I act like very kiddish and I talk in a very high voice whenever I play around, like right now. Is that good?! I want to know more about you, like we can be best friends or...something. I don't know." I smiled. Oh of course I knew, I was practically falling for him right now.

"Sure. My name is Sasori. I make puppets for a living. I live with a dumbass that likes to blow shit up. I am twenty years old. When I was younger I ran away from Sunagakure, but returned four years later. I keep to myself, but I do have friends. I absolute hate waiting on people and making people wait. Is that good or no?" he said in a soft tone. Wow, there were a lot of things interesting about him.

"Why did you leave Suna?" I asked getting deeper into the conversation.

"I have my reasons. Plus I'll be going back to visit my grandma Chiyo soon." he replied in a bored voice.

"Ohh. I see, but why don't you just kick Deidara-kun out if he's annoying to you?" I asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Because he's so naive and won't last for a day on those streets. He already had it bad in his own village." he stated. I looked down at the sheets. I wonder what happened to Deidara or why did he leave his village, but that's not my business.

"I have yet another question. What do you think about me?" I asked smiling crazy, I can't believe I said that.

"Oh that's easy. I think you are a very nice girl, your wild and more open on the phone. Also you're really pretty. "He replied. I smiled from ear to ear; it's nice to hear something positive about you coming from a guy you like.

"Aw, thank you! Psst hun, are you kidding me? I am not pretty at all, my forehead is so huge you can stick a sticker that says 'Space for rent' on there." I practically yelled, a soft snicker was heard on the other line.

"I don't think so baby, I like you the way you are." he replied in a caring voice. My eyes widened, and my mouth was agape yet again in shock at what he just said.

"Did I hear that right? You just called me 'baby', like as in girlfriend/boyfriend terms." I stated, taking the cover of my face.

"Oh, did I say that? I am sorry Sakura-sama, and plus I have to go." He replied, I could tell he was trying to get out of this situation.

"Well, if you're going now...uhm...could we hang out like at the mall or just plain chill sometimes?" I asked, talking in an innocent voice.

"Yeah, we could do that. How about the mall, Friday at eight. Sound good?" He asked.

"Yes it does, can't wait see you then! Also did I mention that you're like my new best friend? Well anyways bye love." I replied back, literally squealing.

"Okay, bye 'Best friend'" he spoke then hung up. I threw the phone on the floor, jumping wildly on the bed.

"AHHHH! Sakura you did it! Woo-hoo, man I need a drink now." I yelled before crashing back down on the bed. I turned my head to look at the time 12:01. 'Man we talked for a long time, but it all paid off.' I thought before thinking about all the possibilities this would come out too. I was extremely excited but I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke with an aching headache. I talked to much last night, ugh. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, "yuck" was all I stated and continued to wash my face and brush my teeth. Still in my undies, I walked downstairs to be greeted by Mr. Haruto.

"Ahh. Sakura-sama, I was just about to wake you up and ask if you wanted some breakfast." He said before bowing down. _'I am glad you didn't'_ I thought thinking back when he woke me up the second day he was assigned to be our butler. He scared the shit out of me and in self defense; I punched him straight in the nose. Making him fly into my bedroom wall, this was the funny part.

"Thank you for your assistance but I'll just go down to eat." I stated before running into the kitchen. As soon as I arrived I was greeted by my mom.

"Oh Sakura it's you, honey. Come eat something." She said motioning me to sit down at the table. She fixed me up something and served it to me.

"Enjoy." She smiled and walked out of the room. I pretty much ate my heart out with the big dish she gave me, patting my stomach when I was finish. The house phone rang and I heard my mom answer it from the other room. Curious, I softly rested my plate in the sink and went to go see who my mom was talking to on the phone.

"Good morning Ino-chan how are you" she replied smiling, but her smile turned into shock.

"What!? Oh my god, Sakura!" She yelled, I ran over to her and snatched the phone from her hand.

"What Ino, what is it?" I asked panicking I started pacing back and forth nervously.

"Its Naruto, he's in the hospital. I heard that he got in a fight with Sasuke at the Kaito Breeze club and that he pasted out!" Ino said, her voice was shaky. Sasuke and Naruto fighting?! Shit, this is all my fault.

"Okay okay, I'm going to check on him now." I yelled hanging up the phone.

"Mom I am leaving." I said, going upstairs.

I quickly slipped into some sweat pants and a tank top. 'Shit where the hell is my cell' I yelled to myself. Spotting it on the floor by my bed I snatched it and my keys. I exited the room and flew downstairs.

"Be careful Sakura!" I heard my mom yell from behind me. I didn't pay her any attention.

"I hope he's okay" I whispered before flinging the front door open. I stepped forward only to run into a figure.

"Will you fucking move!? I am in a rush here" I screamed trying to get around the mysterious figure. Tears were coming down my eyes, I need to hurry.

"Sakura-chan, why are you in such a rush?" the figure spoke. My eyes widened, that voice was very familiar. I turned my eyes up at the figures face, eyes getting even wider. My mouth opened to speak.

"Sasuke!!?"

The tears came down even heavier.

* * *

Well there you go.

I liked the whole SasoxSaku conversation, it was fun writing it and it makes me laugh. So yeah, Naruto's in the hospital and Sasuke came to talk to Sakura sooner than expected. I made Sakura over react on hearing about Naruto but oh well. :))

Well, _**please review**_, no **flames**


	9. I can't do this!

**All I need is You.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Summary**: Sasori and Deidara are two best friends that are on the top five guys that every girl wants, good features, everything. So two rich, obsessed girls, Sakura and Ino, thinking they can get every guy, are going to try their all to have them for themselves.

**Pairings**: Sasori x Sakura, Deidara x Ino

**A/N**: Sakura's P.OV. Again. && this chapter will make you hatee Sasuke even more. I know it will.

Quickly on with the story!

Rating for this Chapter: R (for violence, language, and **attempted rape**)

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: I can't do this!

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's P.O.V

* * *

"Sasuke!!?"

The tears came down even heavier. He stared back down at me with those cold ebony eyes.

"Surprised to see me?" He stated before pulling me out the door way and closing the door. My back was turned on him, I stared at the ground. I was in total shock and I was speechless. Why the hell is he here!? He placed one hand on my arm. I looked at it, so many things I wanted to say at that moment.

"Sakura can I talk to you?" he whispered. I clenched my fist, ready at any given moment to just punch his lights out. Maybe I'll feel better then.

"No we can't talk. I have to see Naruto" I spoke in a normal tone. Yanking my arm from his grasp, I walked off. Not giving up, Sasuke gripped one of my hands. I took this as an opening to punch him but it failed and instead my fist was caught.

"Hmp. You haven't changed and your so predictable." he snickered, I growled and started struggling.

"Let go of me! Can't you see I don't want to talk to you!?" I yelled glaring at him.

"I don't care, I need to talk to you baby." He whispered, getting closer to me. I struggled some more, it doesn't work.

"Don't call me that asshole. I need to see Naruto!" I screamed, tears rushing down. Sasuke smirked, coming closer to my face. Seeing this I pulled my head back.

"Why do you need to see him!? He almost killed me last night." Sasuke yelled tightening the grip on my wrist. Man he's so jealous and controlling, why did I end up with him?

"Well I wish he did!" I snapped struggling again.

"He's a demon Sakura can't you see that" Sasuke said. Why the hell would he say that about Naruto? His own best friend that I knew he cared for. That's when I got even more pissed off.

"Don't you ever call my best friend that or else I'll kill you myself!" I yelled trying to kick him.

"No point in fighting Sakura-chan. I don't want to mess up that precious face of yours" he grinned. I looked up at him in disbelief. He wouldn't hurt a girl would he? Not being the one to find out I screamed for help. Some how Sasuke quickly turned me around so that I couldn't get grip on him while his other hand was covering my mouth. I now started panicking, what the hell was this guy doing!?

"Now Sakura, can we talk?" he asked I felt his warm breath on my neck. I had nothing else to do to get away from this bastard so I calmed down and gave up, just like that. I nodded my head calmly.

"Good." he whispered before taking his hand off my mouth. I slowly turned around to meet his eyes again.

"What is it?" I questioned my voice was shaky, but I still keep my eyes locked onto his.

"I came to say that I am sorry Sakura for cheating on you. I made a huge mistake." He stated getting closer to me.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I think its way too late to be asking for forgiveness. I see you're happy with Karin and let's keep it that way. Excuse me; I have to go check on my beloved friend Uzumaki Naruto." I replied in a proper manor, turning around to leave like before.

"No!" Sasuke yelled and in seconds I felt warm arms wrap around my body. Now in total shock I just stood there. I wanted to just run but my body wouldn't let me, instead in felt like it was getting limp.

"Sakura-chan please. Karin just wants to use me and you're different from her. Please I want you back." He stated holding me tighter. Tears came down from my eyes, hitting his arm. My body was completely limp, but I managed to hold up my arms placing them on his.

"Sasuke-kun, I am sorry. You treated me in so many ways, I can't do this." I spoke in a whisper mixed with sobs. I calmly tried to pull his arms for around me. "I found new love, just like you have. Please let me go, Naruto could be dead for all I know!" Sasuke loosened his grip from around me. Thinking I was finally free I ran towards my car, but that didn't work. I was pinned onto my car facing Sasuke. I looked up at him to only see his angered expression.

"Sakura-chan, you're not leaving me! I love you!" he spat. My face turned into total fear, this guy was crazy. I closed my eyes to escape his glares.

"I hate you!" I spoke, only to receive his lips crashing on to mine. My eyes shot straight open and I started pushing him off. 'Noo, I don't want this or you'. I started beating on his chest, pulling his hair, slapping him just anything to get him off.

"Baby why weren't you so rough like this the times we did it, hmm?" He whispered giving me unwanted kisses on my neck. I was confused for a second but it had hit me in the head. Was he really going to...Oh my god! I felt warm hands inching up my tank top; his other hand was placed on my hips.

"Huh? Who was the guy that you gave your innocents to Sakura-chan?" he questioned, stopping the kisses. I knew that his eyes were observing every part of my skin.

"Please Sasuke...I don't want this!" I sobbed beating his chest some more. He continued on with the kisses, going higher and higher. One of his hands was now resting on my breast, while the other was slowly creeping down to my thighs.

"Sakura I want to show you how much I do love you, I want you to feel it" He whispered, pushing me harder onto the car. I groaned from his pressure on me, clenching my teeth together.

"I don't love you anymore! I love Sasori!" I yelled, pushing his wondering hands off of me and pushing him off too. I ran to the drivers' side of my car, panicking to get the right key. _'Come on!_' Just when I got the key in the hole my hair was pulled from behind.

"Sakura you're not leaving me!" he yelled pulling harder I screamed louder in pain. He turned me around so I was facing him and ripped my tank top off and barely my thin sweat pants. The cool air brushed across my skin. I did anything to cover up myself, but Sasuke pinned my hands.

"Sasuke stop!" I yelped, he pushed me even harder on the car. His lips meet mines while he lifted my legs, pulling down my panties.

"You're going to enjoy this" Sasuke hissed while unbuttoning his pants. I actually couldn't believe I was going to get raped in front of my own house, and to make matters worst my house was off the streets. I didn't live like Tenten or Temari in a community. What the hell were my mom and Mr. Haruto doing so that they couldn't hear my calls? My dad already left to go to work before I woke up. I was in real deep shit now. Tears rushed down my face and I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs even if nobody heard me. My body felt completely numb and my vision was getting blurred.

"Get the fuck off of her, Sasuke!" A voice spoke. I turned my head over towards where it was coming from. In what seemed a flash the figure punched Sasuke right in the face, making him fly to the ground. In shock I looked at Sasuke then the figure.

"Its okay Sakura, I'm here for you" the voice spoke turning to look at me. My eyes widened at who it was, Itachi. As a reflex I quickly wrapped my arms around him crying my eyes out, he held me in a protective, caring embrace. My whole body was shaky and I sunk my face into his shirt.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing here?!" Sasuke groaned, balancing himself while getting up. I looked at him in total fear; he glared at Itachi then back at me. I clenched on harder to the older Uchiha, he caught this and held me closer.

"Sasuke I want you to stay away from this girl, or else." Itachi spoke in a strict tone. Sasuke looked taken back then glared again.

"Pst whatever. I'll see you again Sakura-hime." he spoke before running to his car and speeding off. I took a deep breath and looked up at Itachi, which was looking down at me. I shyly looked away.

"Sakura-sama, are you okay?" Itachi spoke.

"..." I was still looking off at the scene; my tears were finally going away. I felt a brush up against my cheek, I flinched a bit.

"Come, I'll take you to Naruto." Itachi spoke, carrying me to his car. He carefully rested me on passenger's side, with me still holding on.

"Thank you Itachi-kun, you're always there for me. Onii-san." I said, now letting go of his shirt. He nodded.

"Your welcome, Imooto-san." he replied and closed the door. Quickly he made it around the car and hopped in the driver's seat, starting up the car. We drove off down my dirt road and onto the streets. It was a sunny day and everyone seemed to enjoy it. I just frowned, _'Why did Sasuke want to rape me!? I don't understand, I am so confused. That's not the way to get somebody back with you. My life would have been ruined if Itachi didn't come_.' I rested my head on the window, looking off at the scene passing us by. So many things were going on in my head. Through the whole drive to the hospital we didn't say a word. We pulled into the parking lot, turning off the car Itachi got out first. He came over to my side and opened the door for me.

"Thank you" I whispered getting out and walking to the end of his car. He closed the door and caught up with me. We entered inside the busy building, my heart was racing. We approached the lady at the front desk, who was slamming down her phone.

"Hello. How my I help you?" she asked in a soft tone. I opened my mouth to speak, but Itachi filled in the words for me.

"Were here to visited our friend Uzumaki Naruto" he spoke. She nodded her head and scanned a sheet with all the patient's on it. Her finger stopped under Naruto's name.

"Ahh, he's in room 180. It's right down this hall to the left." She replied, pointing down the hall to our right.

"Thank you." Itachi said, walking down the hall. I closely followed behind him, nervously I grabbed onto one of his arms. He looked back at me; I gave a 'fake' smile. Obviously I was in no happy or cheerful mood. We opened a door with the number '180' on it. Quietly we walked in, there was a figure calmly resting on a bed in front of us. I stepped forward, while Itachi closed the door behind.

"N-Naruto?" I spoke walking over to the figure on the bed.

"Sakura..." Naruto replied in a raspy voice. I slightly put my hand over Naruto's, he weakly gripped mines back. Tears were welding up in eyes; I hated seeing one of my closest friends like this.

"Are you okay? I tried to come as fast as I could but..." I stopped to look over at Itachi, then back at Naruto. "Something came up."

"Yeah, I am fine. A little weak but I am good. I just have to stop taking shots of sake, even if it's one glass." Naruto smiled the usual smile from back then that always made me happy even now.

"I am just glad your okay, that's all that matters" I replied, weakly smiling. I started playing in his fluffy blonde hair.

"Oh oh! He Itachi guess what I totally kicked your brothers ass last night!" The blonde cheered, sitting up on the bed post. Itachi chuckled a bit.

"Yeah I know. He deserved it, and still does." He spoke, Naruto looked at him with a curious expression then looked at me. I looked away a bit.

"Uh? What do you mean he still deserves it!? Sakura what happened?" Naruto asked looking at both me and Itachi for an answer. I looked at Itachi for a decision, he just shook his head from side to side.

"We don't need you worked up anymore, Naruto" He said walking closer to the bed. Naruto arched a brow, and then looked at me.

"He didn't touch you did he, Sakura-chan?" He whispered. I simply looked away, about ready to cry. I opened my mouth to speak but one of the nurses came in.

"Hey! You two your times up." She ordered, rushing us out the room. I gave her an angered expression but obeyed her orders. They gave us hardly no time to visited him. I looked back at Naruto before I exited the room, tears rolled down my eyes. If I told Naruto he would freak, and will kill Sasuke.

"Bye..." I spoke softly and we left.

* * *

Another intense chapter. I just couldn't write Sakura getting raped by Sasuke so that's where Itachi came in. Grr now Sakura's traumatized for that, but it'll play out in the rest of the story. The last half of the story got boring to me, idk why. But yeah. Who's P.O.V should I write next?

Sasuke? Karin? Sasori? Deidara? Ino? Naruto? Or Sakura again? They'll all lead to the huge event that I am plotting out between Sasuke and Sakura.

gahh I can't decide.!


	10. Coffee Never Tasted So Bitter

**All I need is You.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Summary**: Sasori and Deidara are two best friends that are on the top five guys that every girl wants, good features, everything. So two rich, obsessed girls, Sakura and Ino, thinking they can get every guy, are going to try their all to have them for themselves.

**Pairings**: Sasori x Sakura, Deidara x Ino

**A/N**: OMFG I REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING FOR A YEAR!

i hope you all haven't lost interest in the story, ughh I feel so horrible.

Well so far, the P.O.V. for this chapter isss Sasuke :/ I know a lot of you people hate him but it's got a lot to do with the story, but I guarantee that SasuxKari haters will _enjoy_ this chapter. longer compared to others.

Quickly on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Coffee Never Tasted So Bitter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's P.O.V

_'Damn it! I was so close to getting her!' _I yelled in my mind, pounding the steering wheel. I took a deep breath and leaned back, my hair was in my face. I stared at the ceiling of the car, clenching my teeth together. '_And why the hell was Itachi there?!' _I leaned forward resting my head on the wheel, slightly pounding it. A lot of things were going through my head, and all of them were about Sakura. The one that got me the most kept replaying over and over.

_"I don't love you anymore! I love __**Sasori**__!" Sakura yelled." _I clenched my teeth together, _and who the hell is Sasori!? I'll kill that bastard._

"How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know"

Yanking me from my thoughts I heard my cell phone ring, I already knew who it was. She was the one that put the ringtone on there. Calmly I grabbed the iPhone on my dashboard. Automatically touching the 'answer' button, I then raised it to my ear.

"What?!" I growled.

"Sasuke!? Who do you think you're talking to? I am your baby girl, not just some rag doll!!" the voice yelled on the other line. I leaned back blowing my hair out of my face. _Why do I have to deal with this girl? We've been going out for half a month now, and she's already a pain in the ass. Maybe I should've just kept her status as just a booty call. Instead, I just used her to get back at Sakura, make her jealous and come back to me. It didn't work, much._

"What is it Karin?" I asked irritated, ignoring that statement.

"Sasuke, baby... where are you?! You left me all alone." Karin whined in a high pitch voice. I clenched my teeth, I hate when she whines. She's so....

"I am busy..." I lied, I don't even care. Not anymore.

"But Sasuke... if you're not too busy... can we have a coffee? Its 11:26 (a.m.) right now and I'll pay!" She asked. I shivered in disgust. No shit, I knew what time it is.

"Yeah sure, whatever." I spoke, trying to rush her off.

"He he, YAY! Sasuke I'll show you a good time, okay baby?" She giggled, I shrugged it off. I was in no good mood, and I really wanted to just dump this girl.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the condos. Bye." I groaned, slamming down the phone. Taking a deep breath, I put the car in reverse. Backing out of the parking lot, I was out on the streets. '_Why now did she want to go out for coffee? Wait... I'll just play it off and then break up with her. Sounds like a plan_.' I smirked deviously at this thought. The streets were rather empty, which is rare. Everyone would at least be running to the beach or the mall, but it seemed dead. I sighed and drove faster to my house; I just wanted to get this over with.

I pulled up outside my condo, well actually my family's condo. Yeah, we're pretty famous across the world since my dad was the CEO of this company. Everything comes first class, including these condos. Turning the car engine off, I got out and set the alarm. I walked only five feet and then **she **came out, joyfully running towards me. She was wearing a stylish oversized shirt that showed off her shoulders with tight jeans. Her hair was cut in layers but one side was way shorter that the other. Her 31-karat diamond necklace glittered in the sunlight.

"Sasuke!" Karin screamed, jumping on me. She quickly wrapped both legs around me, meeting my lips. I weakly supported her hips, not even responding to her kiss. She noticed, calmly getting down she looked up at me. Reaching up one of her hands that rested on my chin.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asked in a soft tone. I looked at her eyes, they showed care and love. Something that I know mine didn't show at the time. The tip of my lips curved a bit.

"Nothing, can't we just go?" I whispered, trying to stay calm and not burst out and say 'it's over!' She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright, you can just relax. I'll drive" Karin winked her eye and walked over to the driver's side of my car. I followed close behind while unsetting the alarm and unlocking it. I quietly sloped in the passenger's seat while she hopped in the driver's. Quickly she shoved the key in the ignition and started up the car. She smiled with satisfaction then looked up at me.

"So where'd you like to go?" She asked leaning towards me, I pushed my head back away from her.

"Let's just go somewhere." I replied in a monotone voice, she whimpered getting back in the drivers seat. I sighed leaning my head on the window. "_Damn she's so naive. Can't we just leave already!?_ ", I thought while rolling down the window. Finally she put some gas to the car and we left from the condos. I let the wind take me, releasing all my stress. We stopped at a red light; Karin quickly started pounding the buttons on the radio. I looked at her with a 'what the hell?" expression then sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Damn it there are no good channels ugh, I guess we'll have to listen to this station." She replied, pushing the middles button. It was a hip hop channel, something that I didn't mind listening to, but it really wasn't my forte. The song that was currently playing was One More Drink by some rapper called Ludacris, what a ridiculous name. I slouched more in my seat, trying to ignore it. But I couldn't, all that went through my head was Sakura. Making it worst Karin started sing along. She looked over at me.

"If I take one more drink,  
I'm gon' end up f***in' you,  
is that watchu wanna do, shawty?"

She sung along, I shivered and looked away. She would know a song like that, freak. At the corner of my eyes I saw her smile then stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and studied the scene passing us by.

"Okay, you win! Ohh and let's go to the mall, grab a cup of coffee from Starbucks then well...it's up to you." She giggled, slyly winking her left eye. I annoyingly waved my hand as if I was saying "yeah sure".

"Alright!" she said, putting the car in third gear. I mumbled under my breath as I rolled up my window and sat straight forward in my seat. I quickly gave Karin a backward glance; she was moving her head to the beat of the music. '_She looks so damn sexy doing that...no Sasuke! I want Sakura not this slut, but I really want to just...._' We quickly made it to the mall's parking lot; Karin turned off the engine and sat in her seat. I smirked, while taking off my seat belt.

"Karin...today I am going to give my all. I promise you'll really enjoy it." I whispered, leaning towards her neck. I slightly planted small kisses on the bridge between her neck and shoulder. _What the hell am I doing!?_ I quickly jumped back in my seat and opened the door. Karin stared at me with puppy eyes and pouted lips. I rolled my eyes and closed the door on her. With my head up, I walked around the car and towards the mall entrance. _Something about her is irresistible, I need to get ride of her, ASAP!_

"Wait Sasuke!" Karin yelled behind me as she turned on the alarm. She grasped for my right arm, clinging tightly. "You just slammed the door on me asshole!" She cried, turning me around. She looked up at me with a death glare, mumbling something under her breath as she started pounding my chest. She stopped and turned her back on me, slowly walking off.

_'Mmmm, this will be a little bit easier'_ I thought, smirking to myself. Slowly I followed behind her, looking at her back. I started observing every inch of it. As I was about finish, an image of Sakura replace Karin, she turned around and stared at me. I stopped, looking awkwardly at the image before me.

_"Sasuke, why!? I fucking hate you, you asshole! You stupid man whore! I love __**Sasori**__!"_ she yelled. Then the image changed back to Karin, and she turned around.

"Will you hurry up? You're pissing me off!" She yelled, and starting walking; faster than before.

"_Shut the fuck up you…bi-polar bitch_", I thought trying to hold back all my anger and stress. In which I really wanted to unleash upon her.

She glanced back then rolled her eyes at me; her arms were folded upon her chest.

"Why do I even deal with you?" she questioned. I didn't answer, for I was asking myself the same thing. As we approached the mall entrance three younger kids maybe around the age fifteen or so came running out the double doors. My eyes automatically caught sight of the boy in the front. I was shocked to see who it was, Konohamaru. Since when was he such a troublemaker? Almost like Naruto when he was younger. He didn't see me though. Soon afterwards a 'rent-a-cop', as you would say, came running up from behind. Stopping at the door, he was obviously out of breath.

"Stay out you little punks!" He yelled after them.

"YEAH! Fuck you too fattie! Go eat a donut!" The boys chuckled and ran off yet again. A grin appeared on my face as Karin and I entered the mall.

"Egh kids these days" the 'rent-a-cop- whispered in annoyance while holding the door open for us. We walked over to Starbucks which was literally a few yards away from the entrance. Karin didn't say anything as we silently got into line. Thoughts just flooded my mind as I started to remember the days when Sakura and I would go here for little dates. There were at least five people in front of us, and the lady in the very front took very long to order what she wanted. Karin turned around and started hugging me. This caught me way off guard, and my hands were motioned away from her.

"Baby, I'm sorry for being a total bitch to you earlier. You just seemed to change into a different person." she whimpered, embracing me tighter. I looked down at her, and my hands decided to wrap around her body. "Please don't change, and don't leave me"

"_Damn it, thus she made it harder again"_

"Well I think we should talk about this after ordering what we want" I whispered in her ear. She turned her head and as usual her lips met mine. This time I actually returned back some passion, might as well. This was the last time I'd be with her. At that exact moment, two guys came up in line behind us. I didn't turn to face them, but I sort of got a small glance of how they looked when they appeared. One had blonde hair in which his bangs covered one eye and the other had reddish hair. Not paying them any attention, I focused on the scene in front of me and Karin. But then, everything came into realization when one of the guys spoke.

"Sasori-danna, are you getting anything, yeah?" a voice questioned, my eyes opened wide in shock. _Did I just hear that correctly?!_

"I don't want anything, I shouldn't even be here. I just had to let you drag me here!" the other voice replied in annoyance.

"Mhmm, or is your little 'Sakura' clouding up your mind?" the other snickered. I heard a loud 'smack' noise.

"Oww, what the hell!? It's the truth, yeah?" the other one whimpered.

"Well, I guess the truth hurts? You just say out of me and Sakura's business. Okay?!" the other voice practically yelled. At that moment, my fist curled up and I turned around to face the blabbing guys. The guy with the red hair looked directly at me, with his red eyes glaring at me. I didn't back down, not even flinch.

"So you're Sasori" I declared, a crooked smile appeared on his face.

"And you must be Sasuke." _**Bring it.**_

* * *

Sasuke is freaking crazy over Sakura, ahaha. I had a tad bit of trouble with this chapter though, so if you get confused just say. But so there it is. Hope you guys enjoyed, NO FLAMES! =3

Oh btw, I might change the summary. The pairings are the same, but I've gotten more attached to Sakura and her side of the story. Everyone will get their 'story-telling' time though.


	11. Cheers to Deception

**

* * *

**

All I need is You.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Summary**: Sakura and Ino are both in it to get with two best friends Sasori and Deidara because they are the top five guys that every girl wants. Along the way, for Sakura this little game changes into something more than she can handle. Some things never go away.

**Pairings**: Sasori x Sakura, Deidara x Ino

**A/N**: haven't updated in a few months, but I try whenever I get free time.

-just so you know- I didn't feel like adding "yeah" at the end of every dialogue used by Deidara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: Cheers to Deception

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori's P.O.V:

"Okay, bye 'Best friend'" I spoke then hung up. I held the phone limply in my hand and started to wonder.

_Best friend?_ _We've only spoken three times, and only once face to face. She doesn't even know hardly anything about me except who I've been with and such. Why is she so persistent? Maybe I should've just left her alone, not even came back to apologize. Yes, be a complete asshole. Hmph. If so...why does she make me feel...complete? Like I have a heart? Hah, a heart. Please. Deidara always said I've been very cold-hearted, the bastard better be thankful I've even gave him a place to rest his head._

I tighten my brows seemingly impatient. My mind however, quickly wondered back to Sakura. _She does have quite the beauty, but I can somewhat sense her low-esteem. Does she even have a boyfriend? Hmph._

I slowly pondered on that last thought. Sighing, I turned to my side. Just at that moment Deidara came busting through the door.

"Sasori-danna!" the idiot yelled, I heard his footsteps come towards me.

"If you get any closer, I will punch you so hard!" I replied in a stern voice. The footsteps stopped and there was silence for a second. Thank God. As always, my prayers never last. The idiot had just at that very moment; body slammed me, pretty much. He grabbed me in an arm lock and started knuckling my hair. Dumb move Deidara. In one swift move I jabbed him in the stomach, when he lost his grip, I took his arms and flung him over on the floor. He landed with a big 'ackk' coming from his mouth.

"Sasori-danna...I was...only...joking..." he gasped, holding his stomach tightly.

"I don't care, just get the hell out of my room, I'm getting very impatient" I said in a stern voice.

"Mphm, I actually came in here to ask....who you were talking too." My eyes opened wide, has this idiot been eavesdropping?

"None of your fucking business!" I yelled, giving him a glare.

"Oh wait, I already know...it's a girl, right? Ha ha" Deidara chuckling, he had a smirk on his face. I actually decided to calm down... for once. No need in getting angry over this idiot's curiosity anyways.

"Yeah what of it, and if you really want to know her name is Sakura" I replied in sarcasm but I quickly saw his mouth agape.

"Sakura?! You mean, Sakura the Heiress of the Haruno Clan!?" He said, still in shock. I didn't know she was that famous, heh.

"Yes her" I kept my responses short.

"Ohh dude, I heard she went through some tough shit with her ex" He sounded excited, and I felt more intrigued on getting information out of him.

"Who's her ex?" I asked simply.

"That one big-time dude, his family owns like hundreds of corporations around the world." He replied, "I believe his name is Sasuke"

"Sasuke, how does he look?" I questioned, getting more intrigued.

"Uhm well how Ino described him, he is really tall, has black spiky hair, skinny and he has this one chick around him 24/7." He informed, I took all of this into my mind, remembering every detail. I was at lost of who this Ino girl was so I asked.

"Who's Ino?"

"Oh Ino, is kind of my future girlfriend, and she's Sakura's 'best friend'" he replied. After getting my answer, I cut the small talk and got back to the subject: Sasuke.

"Okay, so what happened between Sakura and Sasuke?" I asked, he did seem quite the interesting matter.

"Apparently he cheated on her, with the same chick he's with today. Also, Sakura really 'loved' him or whatever. The point is she can't get over him." My stomach cringed on the last sentence, but she just told me she was 'single and looking' not 'single, kind of still in love and can't get over'. Feeling no need to hear anything else coming out of Deidara's mouth, I turned over on my side. My back faced him. He quickly picked up on this.

"Oh ohh!? Do you really take that much interest into her? Sasori-danna?" He asked, I heard him shuffling to his feet.

"She means nothing to me..." I lied, if she really did, she wouldn't be on my mind. She'd just be some random girl.

"Hah, yeah right! Then why did you want to get so much information out of her?" I felt his shadow towering over me.

"I was just curious like you always are, dumbass." I stated, a smirk overcame my face.

"Hah, whatever. If you try really hard, maybe you can just get her. She'll get over Sasuke man, don't worry." I felt a pat on the shoulder, and then heard soft footsteps toward the door and a quiet slam. The door opened back up slightly again.

"Oh by the way...want to go out tomorrow for coffee at the mall?" Deidara asked quietly. I thought for a second, and then sighed.

"Sure." I turned over to look back at him.

"Okay, you should invite Sakura too." I could feel the grin on Deidara's face.

"Mmm, no. I want to get to know her, myself. I just want some alone time with her, alright?" I actually tried to be nice for a change, and it felt alright.

"Oh by yourself...are you sure you don't want to go down on her, Sasori-danna." the idiot teased, he entered the room completely again. I breathed then exhaled.

"No, I'm not even like that. If that was the case the girls that I have been with all the way, they went down first." I chuckled a bit and Deidara joined me.

"Wow, way to go you player" Deidara walked back towards the door.

"Naw, I'm not like that anymore either. This girl...something's different about her. Mm, well just stay out of our business." I stated suddenly becoming impatient again. My eyes were also starting to burn, I needed to rest.

"Hah, yeah sure. Once you hit that she'll just be like every other girl. Night!" and with that, my room was quiet again. I rolled by eyes then closed them. This emptiness gave me the chance to think.

_'Fuck Deidara, he doesn't know shit. I'll call Sakura tomorrow for sure. Something is just pulling me towards her. I don't know what it is. She's so...unique.' _I got up and turned toward the window that lingered over my bed. The night's cool hand greeted my faint rose colored cheeks. It felt good and I ran a set of fingers through my hair. My hair smelt pretty good also. It was as if I was now suddenly opening up to things. I slowly went into deep thought again.

_'Why isn't she over this...Sasuke?' I felt my temperature rise a bit. 'Am I getting, jealous? Why? Maybe because he had something so amazing like her, and she's still after him. No, let's think positive. Deidara has this all wrong!'_ I noticed that I was tightly clenching my cover, I calmly let go. _'Screw this, I don't need anybody...It's so much better to be alone.' _I crashed down onto my bed and in no time drifted off into a slumber like no other, it was proposed with happiness. Odd, yes. Dreams never come true, so why should I bother?

The morning rays hit my face and glowed through my eyelids. The dust particles were even visible and had gently landed in various spots on my bed. I looked over at the translucent clock, 11:38. Shit I slept in a bit. I pulled my legs over to the edge of the bed and walked out of the room into the hallway. I looked inside Deidara's room, he wasn't there. _Figures_. I walked into my overly spaced out living room and sat on the sofa. I searched deep inside its crevasses to find the remote. My hands ran over a familiar figure and I grabbed it. _Telephone?_ A sudden flash of Sakura sprinted through my mind. I hesitated then went back in my room to grab my phone. It was quite a coincidence that her number was already saved into my phone. I pressed the dial button and then heard the phone connecting. It seemed like a whole five minutes but no answer. Well there was the answering machine.

"Hello this is Sakura Haruno and I'm not here at the moment. If you leave a message I'll be sure to get right back at you -beep-".

I didn't leave a message, but the corner of my lips curved a bit. _Her voice was so happy, but is that how she really feels? Why the hell am I thinking this_? I turned the phone completely off and rested on top of my desk. At that very moment I heard the sound of keys unlocking the front door. Deidara. I walked back out of my room and greeted him with a stare.

"Mmm, good morning to you too,yeah." He said sarcastically, walking past me and into his bedroom.

"Where the fuck were you?" I question standing in his doorway. He took out his sidekick in his pocket and replied to a text message. Skillfully moving his fingers at a fast pace.

"Out and about." He said, not even looking back up to me. I let out a heavy breath then went to the bathroom to do the usual things everyone does in the morning. Teeth, face, toilet, shower, hair, clothes; done. I put on something casual; t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were a bit faded.

"I'm ready to go get some coffee like you offered last night, Deidara." I hinted, already by the door.

"Yeah yeah, give me a sec." Deidara approached with a pair of sneakers in his hand. I left out the door and he followed closely behind trying to put on his shoes at the same time. Arriving to my Mercedes-Benz, I noticed that it was starting to get dirty. I felt the need to not drive.

"You drive" I called and went around to the passengers' side. Deidara didn't complain, which was unusual but I didn't complain either. We lived close to the mall which supported the nearest Starbucks. It was quite a popular hangout for older teens and young adults like myself. I didn't like being involved in that crowd too much. You rarely see people that are your enemies which was odd.

Following the interstate we got off on the second exit which was about ten miles in. Deidara drove like a manic and I actually thought twice about giving up the option to drive. We arrived there in no time though. We entered the mall without a word and walked to the Starbucks which was only a few feet away. It wasn't as crowded as I though it would be, so I could stay a bit longer. The sunlight shown through the windows above and gave the atmosphere a vibrant feel. The smell of coffee tingled my nose. I needed my dose of caffeine anyways.

We got into line, I observed the couple in front of me. I didn't know what it was at the time but a bad feeling bounced from them. I felt a hint of envy inside too. Wishing that maybe me and ---

"Sasori-danna, what are you getting, yeah?" The voice threw me out of my scattered thoughts.

"I don't know!" I replied in annoyance.

"Hah, I think you would enjoy a sip of Sakura right now, yeah." Deidara snickered. In that instant I gave Deidara a, not too bad, punch in the face.

"Oww, what the hell!? It's the truth, yeah?" Deidara whimpered holding his bruised cheek.

"Well, I guess the truth you believe in hurts? Just stop harassing me about Sakura. Okay?!" I yelled cracking my knuckles. I turned my head to be greeted by a death glare. I was just about to tell him to 'Fuck off until he replied'

"So you're Sasori" A smirked appeared on his face. It then hit me.

"And you must me Sasuke." I chuckled a bit. This was the dude Sakura can't get over? Sheesh he looks like a complete douche.

"Mm, I've heard about you" He said fully turned around now, the tension was rapidly increasing.

"Same could be said about you..." I looked around him and at the girl by his side. "And your girl."

She gave me a cold glare then tugged at his shirt. "Baby lets not start any shit, let's not waste time on them."

"Really? I think that your little boy toy here needs to fuck off." I replied, shooting her a cold glare back. She rolled her eyes then turned around.

"I'll fuck off only if you stay away from Sakura, got that?" Sasuke whispered in a stern voice.

"I don't think that's going to happen. Afterall, I've gotten pretty close to her the past night" I laughed, teasing him. In his mind I bet that meant something totally different.

At that instant, I could see the hair rise on his neck and his ebony eyes seemed to go cynical. Also at that time, my phone rang. _I thought I turned it off?_ I looked at who it was and surprised to see who it was.

Sakura.

* * *

aw poor Sasori is in a loop about his feelings for Sakura.

Well, **_please review, no _****flames**


	12. Recognize Change

**All I need is You.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Summary**: Sakura and Ino are both in it to get with two best friends Sasori and Deidara because they are the top five guys that every girl wants. Along the way, for Sakura this little game changes into something more than she can handle. Some things never go away.

**Pairings**: Sasori x Sakura, Deidara x Ino

**A/N**: ahh yes! 100+ reviews. Thank you everyone! *kiss*

If you want: Help me make it more popular by posting reference links to it in the community =]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: Recognize Change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's P.O.V after Naruto's visit at the hospital.

I couldn't bear to see the look on Naruto's face. For him to hear what Sasuke almost did to me is a stab to the heart and punch to the face. _It's funny because I've always pictured him running back to me on his knees, not running back to me with evil, disgusting intentions_. We arrived at the car after a tense, silent walk. _I know that Itachi must be feeling my pain. I only hope that good things came out from this. Maybe Itachi will scare off Sasuke, threaten him to the point where he won't even dare think about me_. Finally getting inside, I bursted out into tears. _Why me?_ I felt a gentle hand move my hair over to my right shoulder.

"I didn't want you to see me like this, I couldn't hold it back." I sobbed, my hands hiding my face. I cried so hard that it was even difficult for me to breathe.

"Sakura, it's alright. Crying gets rid of frustration and anger that's been building up. I'm taking you home by the w--"

"No!" I interrupted look up with glossy eyes. "He might come back again, please take me to your house." I noticed that two begging hands gripped his arm. I felt desperate to get out of this and away from everything.

"Sakura he won't" Itachi replied, our eyes connecting. His showed complete protection while mine probably displayed weakness.

"Please!" I begged more, shaking his arm a bit. Pink strands of hair stuck to my face and the tears were like glue.

"Alright, fine." He finally gave in and my heart calmed in relief. He started up the engine and we were on our way. It was quiet, like always but I decided to break the silence. I felt like starting a conversation that can put my mind on numb for a bit. Even if the conversation was awkward.

"I think there might be somebody who...will truly appreciate me." I whispered, eyes staring blankly at the scene passing by.

"Who?" The voice on the other side questioned. I smiled a bit even though my world felt like it would come crashing down at any moment. I must admit though, thinking about him, lightened everything up one notch.

"Your friend...Sasori." I blushed a bit, and thought on why the hell I was telling Itachi this in the first place.

"Mhm, I should have known that. He seems to be taking a slight interest in you too" My heart skipped a beat and butterflies never felt so good, even at this moment in my life.

"Really? He slipped up and said a few things though last night. Nice, cute things." I said in a soft voice. I rubbed my itchy eyes and rested my head on the window.

"Well, I can't really judge how he really feels about you. He once had a past with a handful of girls." My heart felt like it was stabbed again but this time with a tooth pick. So it wasn't that major, but my mind raced with doubts and a flicker of anger.

"If he's a player, cheater or any of the sort then he's not alive to me." It may seem cold, but this is what I feel overall.

"Sakura, he's not a cheater I can tell you that. He is loyal to his girlfriends but would mainly get with them for...well you know." Itachi replied, resting an arm on the window seal.

"Okay, so then that makes him a player." I snapped, curling up one of my fist. _Boys...they're all the same_.

"Well it was only five girls, but he was eighteen at the time so you could expect acts like that. He wasn't going around nailing every girl he pleased although that would make a lot of girls happy." I heard a soft chuckle but I felt a pang of jealousy. The fact of another girl having her way with Sasori made me want to puke. That actually made me think the last time I've had sex. Pleaser was of course, Sasuke. _Nice gift he received_. Anyways, it's been a while, but I'm keeping my guards up. I definitely don't want to end up in another situation similar to todays.

"Don't be jealous though, a lot of girls will kill to be in your position with him. Their mouths will drop, and plus he wouldn't act on you that fast."

I didn't reply back. My eyelids drooped and I was thrown into deep thought. _'Sasori, I hope you've changed all the way. It feels like suddenly I've changed my thoughts on everything, even you. You'll have to prove to me that you like me. Show me that you're different from Sasuke, Gaara and even Naruto. I would do anything for you to love me unconditionally. For you to kiss me with a fiery passion that can't be put out. I would appreciate if Sasuke was like that, not the monster he's become today. Why am I so optimistic? I need to think pessimistic. Wait no, __**realistic**__. Yeah._

I felt a faint vibration off in the distance but ignored it. It came back a few more times till it finally left me alone. I then jumped a bit at finally realizing what it was, my phone. I flipped it open to see on the screen _**'you have one missed call from: Sasori'.**_ My eyes widened and I rushed to return back the call but it went straight to voice mail. I inhaled to speak but hung up exhaling in disappointment. I shoved my phone back in the tight front pockets of my jeans.

"We're home" Itachi said quietly then got out of the car coming around the back to my side. I opened the door before he even came up.

"It's alright, I got it." I gave a fake smile then closed the door myself.

Itachi's condo was actually pretty big from the outside but inside it was just the right size. Everything was neatly organized and placed where they needed to be. It was nice though, and totally matched his personality and exterior.

"If you need any rest, you can do so in my room" He offered walking into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a wine cooler. I looked at him with begging eyes, he caught this.

"Sakura, you're way too young for drinking alcohol and you know that" He demanded, closing the door and walking past me. I sighed then followed behind him. On his way to his planned destination he grabbed a random book from one of the shelves that hugged a wall. He walked into the living room, sat on the couch and began his reading. I looked at the cover page of the book. _Los Angeles: A Novel by Peter Moore Smith_.

"That book any good?" I questioned taking a mild interest in it. Itachi didn't look up from his reading.

"Sure is" He licked the tip of his index finger and turned a page. The wine cooler laid on the desk beside him, untouched.

"I'm going to take a shower alright, and you don't mind me putting on pair of your boxers and shirt right?" I asked in a high pitched voice, Itachi shrugged. I took this as a signal and ran off into the bathroom upstairs.

My little childish charade soon died down once I entered the bathroom. I didn't dare look into the mirror for I feared what my reflection would throw back at me. I took of all my clothes and neatly placed them in a pile over the toilet lid. I crept into the shower and turned on the water. The chilliness calmed me but memories still haunted. Soon it became warm, then boiling. I greeted it; it sort of matched my feelings. At that moment I thought the oddest thing._ I'm actually going crazy over not one but two guys. One is making me crazy in the sense of wanting to end my life here and now. While the other is making me crazy in love. _

I tightened my brow a bit in frustration.

_I don't even understand why I'm persuading myself into the 'love' terms with Sasori. I don't even know him all the way, and the old him doesn't spark my interest either. _I washed up quickly with Axe body soap and even washed my hair with the Axe shampoo. Stepping out of the shower, steam rose rapidly to the ceiling like cumulus clouds. I dried off and picked up my clothes. Walking towards the door, I stopped and turned in front of the mirror. Steam covered it completely, but I placed a hand and wiped away leaving one streak. I observed my face. My eyes didn't seem as green as they were weeks before. I looked older more mature. I looked, dead. _Disgusting_. I exited the bathroom and steam did so too.

I arrived inside Itachi's room and closed the door behind. I exhaled heavily and peered out the balcony that connected to his room. The scene was beautiful, extraordinary even. In the far distant you can see the ocean, glistening in the sun. Not too far in front of it was the city, it was a bit hazy but the buildings also reflected from the sun's rays. I remembered growing up in the city, knowing every block and avenue. I may live now in the sub-urbs, but I' am a city girl at heart. I just totally miss it. If I still lived there, Sasuke won't really be in my life. Then again, Sasori wouldn't have been either.

Everything started when I moved out here in seventh grade. Being the new girl then, I was like fresh meat to the boys. I met Naruto and I knew at the start he liked me and I showed mild interest in him too. He was cute and funny, but our relationship terms didn't make it that far. After that, I met Gaara. We actually stayed together for a good amount of time till he had to move back to Suna. That place changed so much; it's practically like Sin City. Then as you can guess, the time following that, I met Sasuke. From the start he was Naruto's best friend, but I never talked to him. He always seemed distant and maybe even jealous. You already know the rest so no need to explain. _Save me the pity even._

Leaning on the railing outside, this moment now felt totally empty. As though I needed someone to fill in this moment with me. Flood the moment, even, with happiness, trust, and love. My eyes started to welter again, _No Sakura don't start now!_ I shook my head slightly from side to side. I gripped tightly on the railing with frustration. There was a rush of wind as cold as death itself. It took my hair and slapped it in my face several times. _Why is my hair this long? _I questioned myself, already knowing the answer. _Oh that's right_, two years ago I decided to grow it out. Not out of personal intentions, but at that time, Sasuke said he'd love to see me with longer hair. It'd make him happy. Now it feels like my hair was another connection to him. At that very moment an idea strikes my bewildered mind. I sprinted back inside to find a pair of boxers and a big t-shirt to wear. I exited out the bedroom while pulling the t-shirt over my head, just then noticing that I didn't have any extra bras or panties. _Fuck...Fuck it_! I sped walked into the kitchen, Itachi didn't even look up from his book but he heard me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, turning another page. The wine cooler was still untouched. _What a waste._

"Uhmm, looking for something" I replied, searching through the kitchen drawers. _Found it!_ I placed my hand on the plastic end of a small, delicate knife. _I'll need you._ I walked back into Itachi's room holding the knife tightly to the side of my body where he couldn't see it. _Success._ I walked back outside to the balcony and leaned over the iron railing. I held up the knife and grabbed a chunk of my damp hair so it came out of my hand like a pony tail. _I inhaled then exhaled._ _Stop, freeze, you ready?_ In one swift movement, that connection was gone. Just one, but things felt a bit better. I slowly placed my hand holding that connection out in front of me and the next moment when the wind blew by to say 'Hello' I welcomed it with a gift. The connection flew towards the ocean and was lost at sea.

My hair now past my shoulders by half an inch. I smiled, this time it was real. I raised my head up so my face absorbed the sun. Time to think positive. Time to get over the past. Move on. I walked back inside _as if_ I was a new Sakura. The new Sakura with new _goals_.

I searched my pants for my phone. Finally finding it, I looked at my missed calls and saw Sasori's number their. I dialed and this time I got an answer.

"Hey nice time for you to call" the voice on the other line sound slightly annoyed. My jaws tightened and my brows furrowed.

"Yes it is, I need to see you. We need to talk." I spoke; my voice was a bit stern.

"I wish I could, but I'm dealing with some things at the moment" the annoyance in his voice grew a bit.

"I don't give a fuck what you're doing! If you really _**care**_ about me then come see me at Itachi's place as soon as possible. It just has to be today." I practically yelled, my feelings were a bit hurt. _The usual._ There was a small silence between the lines and I was starting to become impatient.

"Why are you at his house?" The tone in his voice changed completely.

"Come now and we'll talk. Bye" with that I hug up the phone.

Let's see if he comes. If he doesn't he is in for it. Well first, I need to wash my bra and panties. _How uncomfortable._

* * *

Sakura's change is pretty different, but she hasn't fully changed. She is just fed up with guys treating her like dirt. I need an idea of whose P.O.V I'm doing next? Any takes?

Ino, Naruto Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori or Sakura again?

I haven't written one for Itachi yet, but then again I haven't written an Ino or Naruto one in a bit. Mmmm.

also, has anyone noticed the reference to Sin City and Suna? Hah, Suna is like the Naruto version of Las Vegas. And Konoha, I can't really say? I was thinking that its city layout was similar to New York, Miami or Los Angeles.

Please review, no flames. (:


End file.
